Forbidden
by KooriRoninheart
Summary: A young Blood Elf’s soul is shattered and there is only one hope for his survival but will he be able to live with the consequences. Warnings: Adult Situations, Erotica, Rape, Violence, Yaoi
1. Prologue

_Please read the previous tales of Obito to understand this story: Retribution and Revelations (linked off my profile). This story takes place during Revelations, BUT the stories did not end up meshing as I first hoped. Final warning this tale is aimed for mature audiences and will contain explicit sexual scenes that include men kissing men. – Koori_

_Edit: 8/9/2010 – Can't believe this story is three years old, and still no part two … well I have dozens of chapters written, scrapped, rewritten, scrapped, put on the backburner … still hopeful I'll finish it. I have done basic grammar corrections since my original posting. It has been hard not to polish it even more (such short chapters) but this was my first Yaoi story I was brave enough to publish so want to leave it intact. Thank you for all the favorites over the years! A few more reviews would be nice ;) - K

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

His senses came back to him slowly, first the chill of the air against his bare skin, the weight of the metal around his wrists, the softness of the silk he was laying against, the smell of jasmine in the air. His innate healing ability sped up the waking process and he opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. His gaze fell on another set of emerald glowing eyes, watching him intently.

A gentle hand brushed his jaw, he went to push it away and found his arms securely bound above his head. "Ah, so the drugs are wearing off, about time I was getting lonely." The female hovering over him said. The faint touch left his jaw and went down his neck, across his chest, coming to a stop on his bare abdomen. His cheeks flushed as the eyes above him fell lower, studying his bare body.

Sharp fingernails brushed his inner thigh. "Tell me, child, are you a virgin? Oh my, that caused your heart rate to increase tenfold. I can hear it beating against your chest like a caged bird. It's a shame to waste one as pretty as you."

"Desri quit toying with the boy." The room suddenly lit up as a dozen candles came to life. In the light stood another blood elf, his short blond hair was spiked on top. He was only wearing a simple loincloth. At his bedside was the female, which had spoken earlier, an elf with long brunette hair. She was naked, he adverted his eyes from her full breasts back up to the male.

"Why?" Was all he asked. In his mind he added, _"Why me … again, damn it do I have victim stamped on my back?"_

"Sadly you are only a loyalty test for our Master," he replied as he busied himself sitting a large crystal on a nearby table. "Obito Ravenwind, tell me do you have a preference between the female or male when it comes to … um, your sexual partners?"

The blood drained from Obito's face as he pulled on the shackles which kept his hands bound. "I'm not of age yet, to worry about such things."

"Oh surely you've fantasized like all healthy male Sin'dorei?"

Obito shook his head as the manacles above him suddenly became taut, pulling him unwilling to his feet, with his hands now over his head. "Ah well, guess we both take turns then, Desri."

The female frowned. "He's too young, you know if he sings from the soul he'll die."

Obito shivered as hands wrapped around his waist from behind, and something warm and hard was pressed against his backside. "Oh he'll sing, over and over by the time we're done."

"Okay, the crystal is recording let's get this done with," Desri said kneeling in front of Obito. "Sing for you father, Obito." She started kissing his inner thigh, her warm tongue tickling his flesh. As the man behind him started kissing his neck as he massaged Obito's ass.

"Please … don't," Obito whispered.

"So your lips say, but your body is saying something else," Desri said as she continued up his legs toward the growing warmth between them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He held the female in his hand; blood was coming out of her nose and mouth. "I didn't ..." she gasped and then the glow in her eyes faded. He dropped the corpse and stepping over the already burnt beyond recognition body of the second captor moved to the still form on a nearby table. In his other hand was a crystal, used for recording events, this he tucked into his pocket to be viewed later though he was what was on it.

Young Ravenwind was covered in blood and semen, he had to wonder how long the torture had gone on before his cries had been heard and passed on. Rape was the worse crime any Sin'dorei could do to an untried elf. There were rituals and a bonding that happened even for the simplest forays, heaving petting and exploring were natural for youths but singing of the soul were saved for one's mate and these ruffians had stole that from the child. Without that bond the soul of the other shattered, there were no resurrections.

He was surprised to find flames still flickering in the eyes of the one bound to the table. Obito's cracked lips moved to speak but no words escaped. The most powerful mage in all of Silvermoon melted the shackles which held the youth bound. Taking his robe off he wrapped it around the hunter's limp form as he opened a portal, calling out mentally for the Priests Belestra and Lotheolan to meet him at the Ravenwind estate.

"Tyilo is going to kill me." Rommath, the Grand Magus, said as they disappeared through the portal.

_That Evening …_

"There is nothing we can do," Priestess Belestra said. "I can heal the body and even the mind, but not the soul."

"But he's alive," Amaya cried from where she knelt beside the bed which held her son.

"Barely, he's only being sustained by our magic now, how he survived as long as he did is beyond me. But right now we're just prolonging his death. It would be best if we just cut our magic and let him go."

"Please there must be something!" Amaya begged.

"Perhaps if he had a soulmate to repair what was done with their soul, but he wasn't of age … I'm sorry."

"I could find him one, I'm sure of it … he's a Ravenwind there has to be plenty of elves willing to bond with him."

"I'm not even sure that would work, I've never heard of anyone soul-bonding with an unconscious person, let alone the ethics involved in it. A soulmate is forever, are you comfortable picking someone which your son will share a heartbeat with for thousands of years?"

Amaya let out a soft sob and she took Obito's still hand in her own. "Please I lost my husband to the Outlands I don't want to lose my son."

"I'm sorry but even if everything else fell in to place, the power of the other soul would have to be immeasurable."

"Like mine," Grand Magister Rommath said from where he stood near the window.

"Well, yes like yours and there are few Sin'dorei which have that kind of power, I wouldn't know where to start looking."

"You don't have to look; I haven't taken a lifemate since I lost Tana to the Scourge. I promised Tyilo I'd watch over his family, this way his son will always be a heartbeat away."

Amaya looked over with shock and hope on her face. "Rommath … I …"

"The Lady Amaya loss for words, a special day indeed," Rommath said, his expression hidden behind the high collar of his robe.

"There are preparations …" Belestra started.

"Then get them done, I'll return in an hour. Please keep him alive until then." Rommath said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The room was only lit by a single candle, within a circle glyph drawn in the mixed blood of Rommath and Obito were the two of them. Both were naked from the chest up, kneeling and facing each other with Rommath supporting the still unconscious hunter in his arms. His arms were crossed behind Obito's back. Amaya took her son's arms and crossed them behind Rommath, wrapping a silken rope tightly down both arms. Belestra was doing the same to Rommath. After she finished she stood and took out a small bottle. She poured the oil within down both men's arms, soaking the silken ribbons.

"Let us begin, are you sure about this Grand Magister Rommath, this bond is forever as you know."

"Just do it before I bond to a corpse," Rommath growled.

"Soulmates cannot possess each other, for you each belong unto yourselves, but as you both wish it, may you give what is your own to give." Belestra started the bonding ceremony as Amaya watched on. "As true Soulmates, you may not command one to the other, for each of you are free spirited. But pledge to serve one and other in those ways that you each may require.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will shelter the other.

Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there is no loneliness, because each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.

And may your days be good and long …"

"His heartbeat falters, be quick," Rommath commanded.

"Rommath do you accept this man as your lifemate, unto your dying day and beyond …"

"I do!"

Belestra rested a hand on Obito's head and whispered the same to him. There was no reply, she reached for the candle and with a nod from Rommath used its flame to set the silken ribbons binding the two together on fire, burning into both men's flesh. "The fire represents the Sunwell, may its flames and the scars left behind remind you of the union made this day."

"Open you hearts to one another and may your bond never be broken."

"Leave us," Rommath said. "Now it's in my hands and the child if either of us is to leave this room."

Rommath closed his eyes and focused on the small flame of life he felt inside the other. "Obito, if you want to live I need you to open your soul to me," he whispered, slowly opening his own heart. He didn't want to deluge the other with his own vast power. The answer was weak but there, and he felt Obito's hungry spirit starting to pull at his own. He held him close as their souls became one, giving only a small amount of his energy at a time, gradually mending the damage done. Hours passed and morning light was coming through the window when he finally pulled back and gently laid Obito down. He took a moment to look over the burns left behind by the binding ribbon; they crisscrossed his old life-bonding scars.

His gaze moved down to the auburn haired man sleeping at his feet, his life was no longer in danger, the soul had been repaired. Within him Rommath could feel the warmth of the life-bond. "Forgive me, Tana, he whispered. Calling out for the two women whom he knew would be close he asked for them to tend to Obito until he awoke and then send him to his manor with whatever belongings he needed.

He took one more moment to study Obito, the child … his mate was a handsome Sin'dorei, and his life had suddenly become a lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Mother, how could you?" Obito stared with alarm at the still painful burns on his arms.

"How could I consent to saving your life?" Amaya said as she busied packing what little belongings Obito had.

Obito sat on his bed, silken sheet pooled around his waist. His arms held out before him as he tried to comprehend the new life he had awoken to. He moved a hand to his chest. "I feel like there is a wildfire inside me, it hurts like the plague."

"It's your life-bond; most elves take a century to build their bonds with their lifemates, yours was built in hours, it will have to be tempered while it develops." Amaya laid out an ivory tunic and black pants across a nearby chair. "These belonged to your father, they should fit … you really need to stop returning home naked as the day you were born."

Obito's cheeks flushed. "Again I had little choice in the matter." His mother moved toward him and he obediently turned so she could use the comb in her hands on his hair. "Mother, who … who is my mate?"

"He hasn't spoken to you?"

"No."

"Can't you tell by the power that beats inside you?"

"Mother, if I could tell I wouldn't have asked!" Obito said sharply as the pain flared up in his chest.

"_Obito, calm yourself,"_ a voice whispered in his head.

Obito tensed and looked over at his mother for confirmation. "Grand Magister Rommath gave up his soul to you, my son."

The fire in his chest erupted and the next moment he felt two strong arms wrapped around him. "Obito, please calm yourself, please for both our sakes you must." Obito's face was pressed against the neck of the other, the high collar shielding his view. "Focus on my heartbeat, let yours become the same."

"I didn't choose this!" Obito cried.

"I know, but if you don't accept it, we'll both die … open your heart to me Obito like you did at the bonding, I can help."

Obito shuddered in the arms of the other and taking a deep breath relaxed in the embrace. Instantly he felt the strong presences of the other enter his body. The energy of the Grand Magus felt like a welcoming cool breeze as it diffused the flames within. The mage held him a moment longer and the stepped back; Obito looked up into the eyes of the most powerful mage in all of Silvermoon.

He flinched as Rommath's hand traced his jaw. "Amaya, please try to not upset my mate anymore, we have a long path ahead of us these next few weeks. Obito, please see yourself to my … our manor as soon as possible. I need to return to the Spire but I am only a thought away if you need anything."

Obito could only nod as Rommath left as quickly as he'd arrived, vanishing before his eyes. Sighing he stood and moved over to the clothes his mother had brought him. "Mother, he doesn't like animals … how is a hunter suppose to live with a person that doesn't like animals? I don't want to be a kept man."

"It may not seem like it now, but you and Rommath are equals in the relationship. However, he has thousands of years of experience in life; it would be at your advantage to learn from him." Amaya set a small backpack on his bed. "There isn't much here, but I have little doubt you will be well cared for."

Obito finished lacing up the borrowed boots and glanced in a nearby full-length mirror. His long auburn locks cascaded down his shoulders, the simple white shirt had a low V-Neck, and he rolled up the long sleeves to stop them from brushing against the still raw burns. The outfit was finished with black leather pants and boots. "I look like a pirate," he said with a smirk.

"A very sexy pirate," his mom said with a smile.

He turned and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I guess I should get going, to see where the next chapter in my life leads too. Someday though, I will find my own path instead of walking one predetermined by others."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Obito sat on the edge of the fountain outside Sunfury Spire watching the young Trayanise chase her pet around the square. He glanced up toward the main gate to the Spire and felt the now familiar presence enter his mind.

"_Yes, Obito?"_

"_I don't know where your manor is Grand Magister Rommath …"_

"_Just Rommath or Rom, and our manor is to your right, through the large wooden door between the Alchemy and Enchanting shops. A servant will meet you; please feel free to explore the house to your heart's content." _

As Obito approached the aforementioned door it opened and an attractive male Sin'dorei greeted him. "Welcome home, Master Ravenwind, my name is Thanell."

Thanell bowed slightly as he entered; Obito stepped into a grand foyer with a spiral staircase. He could see a small sitting room to his left. "Please don't hesitate to ask myself or any of the servants for any help … is there anything you need at the moment?"

"Maybe my room? I'm feeling weary."

"Ah of course, the master bedroom is this way." Thanell said as he walked up the staircase. Obito fell in step behind him, after the stairs there was a hallway. "The left here is the library; this room is the Master's lab …"

Obito listened with half of ear until they stopped at the double doors at the end of the hall, Thanell opened them. "And this would be the master bedroom, there is a small washroom attached. Though, you'll need to inform a servant to fill the bath if needed."

"Thank you," Obito said as he stepped into the room. It was bigger than his parents' room; to one side was a large window which opened to a balcony and to the other side a generous walk-in closet with countless robes and various pieces of clothing. In the middle was a huge round bed with plentiful pillows and silk. There were large pillows scattered through out the room, as well as a dressing station and a few dressers and chests.

Obito eyed the bed for a moment as he set his backpack down, and then shut the doors. Afterwards he pulled off his tunic, followed by his boots. His mother had told him he'd be tired but the walk to the Spire had nearly exhausted him and the flame within had returned, burning at his insides. Turning his back on the bed he settled into one of the large pillows on the ground, curling up slightly as he gave into the lull of sleep.

Too soon he awoke trembling from a nightmare and blindly reached for the dragonhawk which always slept close, instead his hand came to contact with warm flesh and he sat up alarmed. Lying across a nearby pillow was the Grand Magus at least Obito assumed that's who it was. He'd never seen the man without his telltale robe which kept his face half hidden. Now the magus was only wearing leggings, his chest was bare and his long black hair hung freely down his shoulders. Concerned emerald eyes found his own.

"Are your dreams always so terrifying, Obito?" Rommath asked.

"I've had … a difficult couple of years. Most times I can keep the demons at bay but when I sleep …" Obito sighed. "And now I seem to have even more demons, I can feel their hands on my skin coaxing me …" Obito shuddered and fell silent.

"I know you are having a hard time with the turn of events, my young mate, but please believe me when I say as long as I live you'll never be alone again, I can be at your side in a blink of an eye. And there are very few foes I couldn't turn to ash moments after I arrived."

"I want to stand on my own; I'm tired of being the one that is used as a pawn …"

"And you will! By the Sunwell, you're only …"

"Don't call me a child, please." Obito interrupted. "Soulmates are supposed to be equals; I'll never be your equal if you consider me a child."

"Understood, but it's true … you have so much more to see and experience and it's an honor to be the one at your side as you do."

Obito's cheeks flushed as his hand moved to his chest. "Are all bonds like this?"

"I've been told bonding to me is like having Blackrock Mountains in your veins, it will get better as you grow accustomed to my touch inside you. Until then …" Rommath placed his hand over Obito's and he felt the familiar chill of the other on the flames within. "I'll help you keep it under control."

"Now Obito," Rommath said getting to his feet and offering Obito his hand. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us to sleep on the bed? I promise I won't bite … well unless you ask me to."

Obito frowned. "I … I'm not ready to …"

"Nothing will be asked of you until you are ready, even if that means waiting years. Just let me offer you a warm arm to keep those demons at bay. That is all, nothing more, I swear."

Obito stared at the offered hand for a moment but then bowed his head. "I'm sorry …" He turned his back on the mage and laid down on the floor pillow once more.

Rommath let out a loud sigh as he draped a warm blanket over Obito. Then he settled down on the pillow an arm's length away. "As you wish, sleep now, in the morning we can talk some more, start the long path of getting to know each other better."

Obito closed his eyes and tried to let the fatigue that went to his bones lull him to sleep but it eluded him until he heard the soft chanting of the mage. Before he realized a spell was being cast he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rommath watched Obito sleep, his refusal to join him in bed really stung at the pride. Many elves would do anything for a night under his sheets and his own lifemate preferred to sleep on the floor instead of his arms. He tried to soothe his anger so the bond wouldn't wake him. "It's only the first night, and he's been through a lot," Rommath said to himself.

A look of pain flashed across Obito's face, without thinking he reached out with their bond and let his presence chase away the demon. It worked as the younger one once again became calm and continued to sleep.

Standing, Rommath walked over to his nightstand and after chanting a release spell on the drawer opened it and took out the crystal he had placed in it earlier. After confirming Obito was still asleep, he took the crystal to his library and sat it down on the floor in front of the fireplace. It only took a moment to activate the crystal and when done the image of a young male blood elf appeared. _"Obito Ravenwind, tell me do you have a preference between the female or male when it comes to … um, your sexual partners?"_

"What was their reason for recording this," Rommath wondered as Obito and the female he had killed retrieving him appeared in the image. The fear on Obito's face tore at his soul as the female took his manhood into her mouth. The fear was quickly replaced with a rainbow of other emotions when too soon he saw him buck and at the same time an earsplitting wail escaped Obito's lips. Most times an organism wouldn't cause the soul to sing but he had no doubt that was young Ravenwind's first and untrained he wouldn't have known how to control it. His soul's cry went unanswered by the other two, the male let out a small smirk. Obito coughed, blood dripped from his mouth as his soul recoiled without the embrace of another. His emerald eyes dimmed but didn't go out.

"_That didn't take long, Desri."_ The male said.

The other stood wiping her lips and smiled. _"Mmm … love the taste of virgins … your turn, Rerix."_

And for the next hour Rommath watched the brutal rape of his lifemate. "Why didn't he cry out for help earlier?"

A third blood elf appeared in the image, at this point Obito had been moved to the table he'd found him on and he didn't see the arrival. The elf chanted a spell and his image changed … to that of Tyilo Ravenwind.

"By Sunwell, no …" Rommath whispered as his stomach lurched.

He could tell it was a simple illusion trick but by this time Obito's soul had sung twice there was no way he'd see through the ruse. The fake Tyilo called out to his 'son' and Rommath saw his head turn toward him, at the same moment the other Tyilo took Obito from behind, the devastated look on Obito's face cut at his heart.

Just then the crystal shattered as an arrow pierced through it. Startled Rommath turned around to find Obito standing behind him, a bow in his hand. The expression he had seen in the crystal was once again upon his mate's face. "You can't … shouldn't … why …" Obito started, and then cried out clasping his hand to his chest.

Rommath shared the pain as he stood to face Obito who took a step back. "I'm sorry I would have destroyed the crystal myself, I just needed to see the demons that haunted you first."

"You saw … everything?" Obito took another step back, his cheeks wet with tears which fell shamefully down his cheeks.

"Please, don't run …" Rommath pleaded.

Obito turned and fled. A quick spell teleported him in front capturing the tormented man in his arms. Obito lashed out catching Rommath hard in the chin, it dazed him but he didn't release his hold. "I'm not letting you go, Obito Ravenwind … ever." Rommath unleashed his soul wrapping his vast energy around his mate like a cocoon. It was too much for the other and he collapsed. Putting an arm around his neck Rommath half-carried, half-dragged Obito to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He was surprised to see Obito's gaze on him when he sat back.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, but tomorrow I fully expect to sleep in my own bed with my mate." Rommath said standing. "That elf at the end, it wasn't your father …"

"I saw," Obito said. "But it was because of my father I was there to start with." The hunter sighed. "Please, put your sleep spell on me again."

Rommath nodded and chanted the spell putting Obito into a deep sleep. He then went and found the floor pillow Obito had fallen asleep on earlier, it was covered with the scattered belonging from his backpack, and probably where the bow had come from. He cleared it off and laid down, the scent of the other still lingered and his dreams were anything but peaceful as he dreamt of his red headed lifemate.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Obito woke to an empty room, a small table laden with various fruits, sweet rolls and juice had been set up to the side of the bed. Sitting up slowly he noticed that someone had put salve on his life-bond burns. They no longer hurt but the skin was still taut. He caught his reflection in one of the many mirrors in the room and walked over to it. He held his arms out in front of him, the burn curled around both arms from wrist to elbow. He looked higher on the mirror and was shaken to see his tear stained cheeks. The night's events came back to him and he quickly made his way to the chamber pot in the washroom where he knelt and heaved into it as the shameful memories returned.

A powerful aura filled the small room and he didn't need his ranger training to tell him who had appeared behind him. "Damn it, don't mages ever knock," he said resting his head into his hands, not standing.

"Not in my own bedroom," was the reply. "Are you in need of a priest?"

"No," Obito all but growled as he stood. He kept his gaze lowered as he tried to move around the other, but his exit was denied by a tattooed arm blocking the door. Obito eyed the burns the other arm, they weren't the only scars. He took a half step back and raised his eyes to meet those of Rommath. It took every fiber in his body to hold the gaze.

The will wavered as a gentle hand touched his cheek. "When I took on my duty as your soulmate I only thought of returning the favor owed to your father. I had forgotten how complicated but wonderful a bond could be. One's strength is only truly shown when they have another held dear."

The hand fell and Rommath stepped back letting him exit. "Eat some breakfast and then meet me in the garden, my duties have been lessened at the Spire for awhile. Though I may have to leave at anytime, we should start the process of learning each other."

Obito moved over to the bed, paused and glanced over at the mage as he was leaving the room. "You aren't like this … normally?"

That got him a bemused smile. "And what exactly is 'this'? I can let my guard down and open my heart to my soulmate, even at this early point in our relationship I trust you … I need you to do the same."

Obito nodded but didn't reply as he helped himself to a roll on the breakfast cart. Rommath left the room shutting the doors behind him. After finishing a small breakfast Obito reached out mentally to Thanell asking for a bath to be drawn. In no time there was a knock on his door and woman entered. She bowed and then hurried into the washroom where a large tub sat. Obito watched as she chanted a spell and a moment later the tub filled with water. A couple more quick spells and the water began to steam.

She noticed the chamber pot and before he could explain she cleaned it out with another rapid spell. "You'll find oils and salts for your bath in the cabinet there as well as towels and wash cloths." She told him before bowing and leaving.

Searching through the bath salts he added a few random ones to the water before disrobing and sliding into the hot water. The water was borderline scalding and it took him a few moments to adjust and submerge his lower body. Soon he was leaning back, with his long hair spilling out over the side of the tub as his head rested on the edge. He was resting like that when there was a knock on the door before he could say anything it opened and Rommath entered.

Obito pulled his legs up as some sort of shield and glowered at the other. The mage shrugged as he started unfastening his robe. "I knocked like you asked." He let the robe fall to reveal his muscular nude body beneath. Obito averted his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Scoot up," Rommath commanded. The tub was large and after moving there was plenty of room for two.

"Ah scalding hot, have to love Winda, I swear she thinks we're lobsters." Rommath said sliding in behind Obito. The hunter flinched as the smooth skin of the others legs wrapped around his sides. "Calm yourself, Obito. Surely you're used to communal baths by now."

"I was … before," Obito sighed and kept his arms tightly wrapped around his legs.

"We really do have to start from beginning, don't we?" Rommath said as he pulled the unwilling hunter back into his embrace. Obito tensed but didn't pull away.

"My name is Rommath Phoenixfire; I'm not only one of the most powerful magi in Silvermoon but also one of the oldest. I've seen many things in my long life, the destruction of the Sunwell, the rise of the Forsaken, I've journeyed to the Outlands at our Prince's side and there learned the ability to drain arcane magic to help with our addiction and thus taught it to all on the Sin'dorei back in Azeroth and helped rebuild Silvermoon ..."

Obito let out a chuckle. "You don't brag much do you?"

"How is reciting facts, bragging?" Rommath said as he playfully traced his fingers up Obito's sides. It got the desired affect as the red-haired one let out a yelp and snagged the tickling hands in his. Rommath curled his fingers around Obito's keeping them at his side.

"You know most magi at my level go crazy from the corruption of their magic." Rommath said. "I feel I keep myself grounded by not losing touch with my humanity." He rubbed his thumbs across Obito's wrists. "Your turn," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about yourself, I'm sure my name is in the history books you read at the academy but I know very little about Obito Ravenwind other than you are the son of Tyilo and Amaya Ravenwind, my dear friends and students and you snore."

"I do not!" Obito said. "Compared to you there isn't much to say, I've just celebrated my twentieth year of life … my skill as a ranger has tested at the sixty-first level recently. My childhood was spent trying to please my father … well that pretty much describes my adulthood thus far."

"You can't live your life trying to please your father; you have to do what pleases you." Rommath whispered.

"I thought I was destined to be a mage like my parents but after more than a few frustrating years trying to bend my magic to the elements I found my path in the way of the beasts. I befriend a dragonhawk soon after I was given the skill to do so; named her Hotaru … she's been my soul companion since."

"And where is your beast now?" Rommath asked.

"You killed her back in Shattrath; I decided it was best to leave her at the stables." Obito said.

"Forgive me; Hotaru is welcomed here as are any other animals you decided you need to fight at your side. Please continue."

"Um, there isn't much more to the tale … I was taken by orcs and brought to a hell called Blackrock Mountains shortly before my father left to the Outlands. While there I was tortured and disfigured, the healers in Silvermoon repaired all but my left eye which is blind and my soul which has healed a lot slower. I finished up my training in Azeroth and headed to the Outlands against my mother's wishes. There I followed the ghost of my father … until …" His fingers tightened around Rommath's. "And now I am here."

"I think I was just given the abridge version," Rommath said.

"Oh and my favorite color is forest green," Obito said.

That got a chuckle from the one behind him. "Red here," Rommath said as moved his hands to Obito's shoulders. He gently started to massage and Obito tilted his head forward pulling his damp hair around to the side giving him access. The strong hands stayed on the shoulders as the thumbs occasionally dipped lower to rub against his spine.

There was a soft rap on the door and Rommath called out for the other to enter, he didn't shield his displeasure about being interrupted. Thanell entered if he was surprised at the scene you couldn't tell from his expression. "I'm sorry to intrude but there is a matter that Master Rommath must attend to."

"There is?" Rommath said raising a slender eyebrow.

The other frowned and glanced at Obito.

"Speak aloud like I instructed you, I won't hide anything from him." Rommath commanded.

"As you wish, we have a large crowd at the front door, mostly the gossips of town demanding to see your new lifemate. It's pretty big news when one such as your takes a life-bond, they are wondering why there wasn't a more public ceremony."

"Tell the gossipmongers that we are not taking guests at this time …"

"I tried, they are being pretty persistent, I'm sorry … perhaps you can go speak to them before they make a scene."

Rommath sighed. "Do they know it's Obito?"

"Nay, another reason they are swarming us like flies … trying for a peek."

"Good," Rommath said standing and slipping on the offered house robe.

"Are you ashamed of me, is that the reason you are hiding …" Obito whispered.

He suddenly found himself pulled out of the water and into the arms of his lifemate. "Never, nothing you've done in the past … nothing, makes me shameful of you. I only want to protect you until our bond is true."

Obito only paused a moment before he wrapped his arms around the other and embraced him. Rommath startled. There was the briefest hesitation before he put one hand on Obito's back and the other on his head holding him close.

"I'll delay the shrews, Masters," Thanell said bowing and leaving them.

Obito stayed in the embrace, taking pleasure in the soul-bond and the contact of flesh against flesh. Too soon Rommath gave him a final squeeze and then stepped back. "We stay like that much longer Obito and even my resolve will falter."

Obito's cheeks flushed as he took the offered robe from the other and slipped it on.

"You are so damn tempting when you blush like that," Rommath said brushing the side of Obito's face with his thumb. "Ah well, get dressed … please don't come to the front of the house until I call you."

Obito followed the mage out of the washroom and sat down on the bed as he watched the other get dressed. It was then he noticed almost all of Rommath's robes were torn off at the sleeves leaving his arms bare. Standing he grabbed the mage's hand as he walked by and ran his fingers gently down the tattooed and life-bond scared arms. "These marks are more than ink … aren't they?"

"Aye, very wise of you to notice … but I'm afraid I can't tell you their use."

"You said no secrets," Obito said as he took the bracers from the bedside table and slipped them onto Rommath's wrists.

"This one I must it's for your own safety," Rommath said as he pulled his hands away and quickly braided his hair. He tucked his still damp hair down the back of his robe before fastening the high collar of his robe, once again shielding the lower part of his face and becoming the Grand Magister.

Obito shook his head. "I'm having a hard time accepting this new phase of my life … by the Sunwell I'm life-bonded to the Grand Magus."

Rommath smiled behind the collar. "And I'm bonded to one of the most handsome Sin'dorei in all of Silvermoon … I'm sure we will both get used to it in time." He placed his hand on the bare chest of Obito, soothing the life-bond once again before leaving the room, shutting the double doors behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

There was a knock on the door, Obito's hunter abilities told him it was Thanell and he called out for him to enter. In the servant's arms was a large collection of clothing which he brought over to the walk-in closet and started placing them within.

"We had the tailors, leatherworkers and blacksmiths of Silvermoon make up a variety of clothing for you, Master Obito. You should find all the clothing your size; Lady Ravenwind gave us the measurements." Obito moved over to him and took a pair of light leather pants and a sleeveless cotton shirt.

Stepping behind a dressing panel he slipped out of his robe and into the new clothes. Thanell was correct they fit him well. He remained barefoot as he walked across the plush carpet to the washroom and hug up his and Rommath's robe back on the hooks there. Thanell gave him an approving look. "The Master has chosen another beautiful life-mate; it will be an honor to serve you."

"I pray there is more to me than my looks," he said.

Thanell shrugged. "Time will tell." He paused at the door. "Master Rommath may seem like a God to you, but he's mortal and right now his life depends on you … he lost one lifemate, not many elves can survive that loss I doubt even his soul could take another beating. Get strong for not only your sake but his."

Obito followed Thanell out of the bedroom only to have the blood elf stop him. They could hear voices coming from the front of the house. Thanell motioned to one of the doors to the side of the hall. "Please stay here in the library; I'm sure the Master will call for you once he's done with our … guests."

Obito sighed and nodded. He entered a large room with walls of books; his attention was drawn to a large painting which hung over a fireplace. It was easy to tell one of the elves in the art was Rommath; he was only wearing a simple robe instead of the one of the Grand Magus. Even though Sin'dorei age without changing much on the outside it was very clear the Rommath in the painting was a much younger elf. His left arm was wrapped around the slim waist of an auburn haired, female blood elf, his right hand on the shoulder of another smaller female.

"Oh I'm sorry, this isn't the wash room is it?" A voice said behind him.

He spun around and found a female Sin'dorei behind him. He hadn't felt her presence until she spoke which meant she had to be a rogue. Her eyes lit up when she saw his scarred arms. "Oh my gosh! It's you … you're the one that stole the Grand Magister's heart!"

"You shouldn't be here," Obito said trying his best to keep his heart rate calm so not to alert the one that shared it.

"Oh, but I'm about to get the scoop of the century …"

"Please if he finds you here … he's not one known for his calm disposition." Obito eyes moved toward the door.

"Oh I'm not worried about that old over-stuffed …"

Her words were cut off as Rommath appeared silencing them both with a spell. "I'm sorry my lady, but this is a private part of my house, please come this way." The firm grip on her shoulder gave her little choice but to follow.

As they exited the library Rommath glanced over at him, a cold chill ran down Obito's spine. The magus was not happy. The hunter went to follow but found the door locked by a spell preventing him from leaving and others from entering. He pounded once on the door in frustration before flopping down on the sofa near the hearth. His eyes once again were drawn to the painting of Rommath. He figured it was a family portrait much like the one hanging in his family's library. He wondered what happen to the two females in the picture.

Rommath appeared at his side. "What did you tell her?" he demanded.

Obito blinked at the rage in the other's voice. "Nothing … I asked her to leave."

"How did she know you were my lifemate?"

Obito held out his bare arms with the burns.

"You're to wear long sleeves from now on until I say otherwise."

"Until you say otherwise … what the hell?" Obito said standing, his own voice rising. "Am I your mate or your child? Who cares if she knows who I am?"

"She doesn't … I wiped her memory, she'll be lucky to remember her own name when she wakes."

Obito's face paled slightly. "I don't understand am I to be your secret forever?"

"Forever is a long time, but you said yourself you were tired of being a pawn. If you thought you had enemies as a Ravenwind wait until they find out you're a Phoenixfire."

"You're protecting me …"

"Until you are strong enough to protect yourself," Rommath said his voice becoming softer. "Believe me I want to scream from the rooftops that my heart has found joy once again, but for both our sakes I cannot. I'd only be putting a hunter's mark over your head for my enemies. It's bad enough word got out that I took a mate."

Obito motioned to the burns on the arms of the other. "Maybe you should wear long sleeves," he said with a small grin. "Have the others left?"

"Aye, I tamed their curiosity with a promise of a formal bonding ceremony in the near future," Rommath smiled. "Luckily for Sin'dorei 'near' can be a week or ten years. But for now they should give us peace."

Obito nodded and then motioned to the painting over the fireplace. "Is that your family?"

"It was, once … that is my first soul-mate, her name was Tana and our daughter."

"She's a female," Obito said.

"Um, yes very much so."

"But I'm …"

Rommath pulled Obito into an embrace, he didn't resist it. "I've had thousands of years to learn how to pleasure both female and male bodies and get gratification from both. Something I will teach you when the time is right."

The two men stood silent for a few moments, before Obito pulled his arms back. "The burns hurt, how am I to wear sleeves when the lightest touch causes pain?"

"May I show you how proper soul-mates heal their bonding burns?" Rommath asked. After Obito nodded Rommath took his left hand into his and held it up to his mouth. "If you need me to stop just say so." He gently licked the start of the burn, tracing the spiral mark around Obito's lower arm with his tongue.

Obito shuddered at the amazing feelings the tender touch caused to his insides. After reaching the inside of his elbow Rommath retraced the path back down to his palm kissing it softly and then closing Obito's hand.

"May I?" Rommath asked taking Obito's right hand and then giving that scar the same treatment. Once again kissing the palm once he was done. Obito's face was flushed and his heart beat hard against his chest. "Nice to see I still have the touch," Rommath said, his own voice heavy with emotions.

Obito took a half step back stumbling and landing awkwardly on the sofa. "I don't want to sing," he said shakily.

"By the Sunwell, I wasn't trying, Obito … we really need to work on separating your lust from soul-singing … the two shouldn't be that closely connected and won't be once you get more experience."

Obito laid back not looking at the other, trying to calm the heat which was threatening to bust open the waist band of his pants. He startled when he felt the touch of the other on his bulging manhood through the leather. "Shh … I'm just trying to help, I'm sorry … someday soon I'll help you release instead of soothing the fire." The hand became ice cold chilling the blood of the heated flesh.

The moment passed and Obito's heart rate returned to normal. Rommath patted his leg fondly and stood. "Do your arms feel better?"

Obito nodded and then asked gesturing to the burns on Rommath's arm, "Do you need me to do the same for you?"

"Only if you want to find yourself naked and beneath me, even I have my limits." He was silent for a moment and then said. "I've called for a couple of my favorite nymphs to help me out of my … predicament."

Obito looked at him confused and Rommath took his hand and pressed it against his own hardness beneath the robe. "Unlike you, I prefer a release … we'll be in the bedroom, you are welcomed to join us … yeah I didn't think so, busy yourself around the house." He pulled Obito into a tight embrace and whispered softly. "I'd prefer you but will do what I need to."

Then he left, Obito heard the excited giggles from the hall … one was definitely a female. He was confused and slightly hurt about being 'replaced' but at the same time relieved he wasn't called on to perform his soulmate duties. After waiting a few minutes to make sure the way was clear he left the library and headed down to the main foyer. He wandered through various rooms until he found the kitchen where a couple of male Sin'dorei were busy with their chores.

"Ah, young master," one said looking up. "My name is Othan, is there anything you need?"

"I'm a bit hungry, breakfast was awhile ago."

"Of course, give me just a few minutes I'll whip something up."

"A sandwich and glass of water would be great," Obito said.

"Bah, bread and water … go sit at the table I'll be there shortly." Othan said with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, anything would be great … and this table you speak of is?"

"Through door there, large dining room can't miss it." Othan said not looking up from his cutting board.

Obito left the kitchen and found the table; it looked big enough to sit twenty with ease. He sat down in one of the closest chairs and waited. It wasn't too long before Othan appeared and put a large plate in front him, with a hefty cut of meat and some large chopped up vegetables. He also placed a small loaf of bread and a glass of what smelled like alcohol.

"It looks great, thank you, Othan." Obito tugged slightly at his collar. "Is it warm in here?"

"I don't think so, but will open some windows."

"Thank you," Obito said as he started in on his meal. The meat was a bit spicier than expected and he sipped the wine between bites. The heat within him began to stir in the way it had in the library and he wondered why. He took another gulp of wine, the fervent feeling spread and his hand quivered. "What the hell," he whispered.

Othan appeared at his side. "Did you call for me?"

Obito shook his head and pushed himself away from the table. He took a couple of steps before dropping to one knee. He pressed a hand against his throbbing manhood, he knew what this feeling meant and cried out. "Stop it!"

"Master!"

The climax came and Obito's mouth opened letting out the shrill cry of passion. It was quickly muted by the mouth of another pressed firmly against his own. The expected pain was not there instead there was immense pleasure and his cry was echoed by the other as he peaked yet again. Only after both bodies had stopped trembling did the lips leave his. He looked up into the concerned eyes of Rommath. "Forgive me; I forgot to dim the connection."

Obito senses slowly came back and he realized Rommath was holding him, naked. His leather pants were stained but inside and out from the passion of both. "I sang again … but it didn't hurt … it felt amazing."

"Aye, which is the way it should have been. What those ruffians did was immeasurably cruel, Obito. As long as I am close you can sing to our soul's content."

Othan appeared and draped a blanket over Rommath.

Obito rested his head against the shoulder of the magus for a moment before standing. He stumbled and was caught by Rommath. "I'm exhausted," he whispered. He wasn't surprised to find him and Rommath in the bedroom a moment later. Two nude Sin'dorei were curled up on the bed.

"Where did you go, Rommy … it was just getting exciting …" The female said with a pout.

"And who is _he_?" the male snarled.

"My heart, you two are dismissed …" Rommath said helping Obito sit down on the edge of the bed. Too tired to fight the hunter let him strip him of his clothes and collapsed on the bed only meekly complaining as Rommath cleaned him up, soon falling into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rommath draped a sheet over the nude body of his mate, pausing a moment to take in his beauty before covering it with the silk. Obito had sung not once but twice in a very short period of time, he would be asleep for awhile. Rommath let out a chuckle. His lifemate was certainly emotional he would have to be extra guarded when it came to his own feelings. The smile faded as he thought of how close Obito came to singing alone again, in the heat of passion he had missed the fact his lust had carried over, if it hadn't been for the shout from Othan, the end result would have been disastrous for both men. Sighing he brought his fingers to his lips remember the touch of the other on them and the dance their souls had done. Obito's soul was like the flutter of butterfly wings on the magus own battle tempered soul, so fragile but full of life.

He was brought out of his musing by a soft knock on the door. A moment later Thanell entered. "Lady Amaya has arrived; she's in the sitting room."

Rommath nodded. "I'll be right there." He pulled on a simple robe, and after one final lingering look on his mate he followed the servant out of the room. He found Amaya sipping tea in the lounge. She stood as he entered and he kissed her lightly on the cheek before motioning her to sit again as he did the same in a nearby chair.

"How's Obito doing?" She asked.

"It's been a trying day, we've put him in a world he did not want but is trying to accept."

Amaya nodded. "Thank you again for your sacrifice …"

"It's an honor, not a sacrifice on my part, your son has awakened a part of me that has been dead a long time."

The expression on the other became thoughtful. "I understand," she said as her hand moved to her chest. "Since my life-bond shattered every day has been a challenge, if it wasn't for Obito I probably would have succumbed …"

Rommath reached over and took her hand in his. "When I lost Tana, I only saw darkness and vengeance; it took the Prince to give me direction once more and the ability to serve the Sin'dorei. You have honored Tyilo's memory in your dedication not only to his son but all of Silvermoon."

Amaya offered him a small smile in thanks as she seemly shook herself out of her distressing mood. "And why have I been called to the house of the Grand Magister this eve?"

"I have to call on your desire to protect your son," Rommath said. "Earlier today we were all but imprisoned in our own house by the locals demanding to see my new lifemate."

Amaya nodded. "So I heard, also heard of a young rogue whom appeared to have suffered a head injury which made her forget the last five years of her life after she had taken a bet earlier in the day that she could discover who your mate was."

Rommath gave her a wry smile. "Only five … I'm losing my touch. You do understand why it's so important we keep Obito's identity a secret? At his level … if someone was to …"

Amaya nodded. "I understand … he had a rough time already being Tyilo's off-spring I can't imagine what awaits for him as a Phoenixfire."

"Exactly which is why I came up with a plan that will protect him." Rommath said. "What I propose is giving the gossipmongers what they want …"

"But you just said he wasn't strong enough."

"Obito is not, but there are few that will challenge Amaya Ravenwind." Rommath silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I propose we let the Sin'dorei believe you and I have bonded, it would explain the reluctance of a formal announcement, since you've only recently lost your lifemate. And would give Obito the freedom to move to and from the house without the need of portals, he's your son … it would be accepted that he lives here to be with you."

Amaya looked at her hands. "And what would be expected of me?"

"If in the public you would be expected to act like my lifemate, in the privacy of our home you'll have your own bedroom and whatever else you need to live comfortably. It would be a pure platonic relationship."

"Pure platonic … you've been trying to get me and Tyilo in your bed for centuries …"

"Yeah but now I have your son," Rommath said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before Amaya could say anything he continued. "There is the matter of the promised formal joining ceremony … how good of an actress are you Amaya?"

"And how long do you plan for this ruse to go on?"

"Until we are both confident Obito can hold his own against my foes. Then we'll really give gossips something to talk about when we reveal the truth."

Amaya shook her head. "I need to think about all of this, when will you need an answer?"

"Understood, I wish I could say we had all the time in the world but I believe you know how hard it is to keep your son locked up. Please think about it and get back to me as soon as possible with your decision. And remember it's for your son's sake."

They shared a brief embrace and then taking a rune from his pocket Rommath opened a portal to the mage's quarters in the spire. Amaya disappeared through it as he made his way back up the stairs toward the bedroom.

He felt a familiar energy enter his mind and he stopped outside the entrance to his laboratory.

"_As you command, my Prince,"_ he answered unlocking the magic which kept the door sealed and disappeared inside.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Obito woke feeling more rested than he had in a long time. A smile crossed his lips, as he stretched out … the grin faded slightly when he realized he was alone. "So much for sleeping in my bed with my mate," he said sitting up. The first rays of sunlight were coming through the windows. As far as he could tell Rommath hadn't been to bed all night. Wrapping the sheet around his body, he left the bedroom and walked down the hall. His hunter ability led him to a door in the hallway, he went to open it but found it locked from within.

He knocked lightly without an answer. _"Rom?"_ he whispered.

Warmth entered his mind and he let out a soft moan in appreciation. _"What are you doing up at this time?"_ Rommath asked.

"_It's morning, what are you doing stay up all night, old man?"_ Obito said the last part with a playful smile on his lips.

"_Go back to the bedroom, I'll join you shortly."_

Obito glanced around the empty hall and let the sheet fall and pool at his feet. _"I'm standing naked at the door …"_

"_Obito! Not now, this isn't the time,"_ Rommath scolded in his head.

Obito sighed and pulled the sheet back around his body. He eyed the door one more time and then with a wry smile closed his eyes and triggered the bestial rage inside increasing his strength ten fold. He slammed his fist into the closed door, it flew off the hinges and he stepped inside the dimly lit room.

He hadn't gotten far before he was hit by a gust of cold wind that blew him back into hallway. He rolled to his feet, letting his cover fall as he crouched low. His defensive stance was broken as his chest exploded in pain and he let out a cry. He found no sympathy in the cold eyes of the Magus that blocked the broken door.

"I just … just wanted to sing again," Obito gasped.

"You'll be very lucky if I ever touch you that way again, whelp," Rommath said darkly as he moved over to where Obito knelt. "My lab is my domain, and mine alone you could be my lifemate for a thousand years and I still wouldn't welcome you there …"

"I didn't know," Obito cried.

"Thanell should have told you the day you arrived." Rommath said picking Obito up by wrapping his hand around his neck and slamming him against the wall.

Obito was terrified by the wild look in his mate's eye. "Please, Rom … I'm sorry … I was exhausted the day I arrived I don't remember him saying anything only you telling me I could explore the manor to my heart's content."

Rommath's free hand glowed brilliant red with fire and Obito closed his eyes for the attack he was sure to come. Suddenly he was free of Rommath's grasp as Thanell appeared between them. "Master Rommath, control yourself …" the servant chanted a spell and Obito saw the rage in Rommath's eyes clear.

Without waiting to see what the results were Obito fled down the hall to the bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him. Running over to the closet he quickly started pulling down a bright silver mail outfit, nervously watching the door and keeping track of the mage outside in the hall. He had just pulled on the leggings when he noticed Rommath was headed toward the bedroom. Grabbing a tunic, boots and his small pack he hurried to the balcony and with a final glance behind him jumped off the edge landing lightly on the cobbled street below.

He pulled the mail breastplate on as he raced toward the spire. Leaving it unfastened and his chest bare as ran through the silent rows of Silvermoon City Guardians. He had just entered the throne room when he suddenly froze in place, inside a large block of ice. In front of him appeared Halduron Brightwing and a moment later Rommath.

"Thanks for the help, Halduron." Rommath said as he approached.

"I'm sorry to hear young Ravenwind is causing you trouble, if you would I'll see that his punishment is handled by the Rangers of Silvermoon."

"Nay, this is something I wish to correct myself." Rommath said wrapping his arm around Obito's waist as the ice block shattered. The next moment he found himself in the bedroom he'd escaped moments ago.

Obito sighed and resigned himself to the hold of the other. "I'm sorry Obito, I'm tired and drained of magic … my anger can get the best of me under these circumstances. I taught Thanell a spell to use when I lose control, I'll teach you the same."

Obito shook his head. "I want to leave, you tried to kill me … if I'm to die I'd rather it be at the hands of a foe than that of the one I … care for."

Rommath released him and knelt down. "Please, forgive me; beloved … I'm truly regretful of my actions."

Obito stared with alarm at the man prostrating before him. "Please get up, Rom … please, and help subdue this pain inside me."

Rommath stood and placed a hand on Obito's chest calming the life-bond. "I need to regain my magic before I can continue," he said.

"Tap me then," Obito said placing his hand over the one on his chest.

The magus let out a chuckle. "I could drain you dry my love and still be hungry for more. Please, please stay here I'll return shortly."

Obito sighed and moved back to the bed slipping out of the mail armor and stretching out on the pillows. He felt Rommath's eyes on his body for a moment before the door opened and closed again.

"Love sure is complicated," Obito said with a sigh and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Obito sat on the grass in the garden, shirtless and shoeless, watching the tailor and his mother. At his side hovered Hotaru. Amaya had on a white, sleeveless gown and the tailor was fussing with the hem. He ran his toes through the cool lawn.

"_Not sure I understand exactly how this is supposed to work,"_ Obito whispered.

"_You shouldn't be out here without a shirt on to cover those scars," _his mother scolded.

"_I thought you said he was a trusted friend,"_ Obito said gesturing toward the one putting pins in the hem.

"He is, but you don't know who might come wandering through the gates." His mother said aloud.

"You sound like, Rom," Obito said laying back.

He glanced at the fresh burns that circled his mother's forearm. "Did you really have to get that done for my sake?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't hurt; I had a healer take care of it … though having to do it again in front of everyone else for the ceremony is a bit annoying."

Obito sensed the approach of Rommath and stood, heading back toward the house with Hotaru trailing behind.

"_You've barely spoken to him in the two weeks I've been here,"_ his mother whispered.

"_I'm still here, that should be good enough to appease both of you."_ Obito answered walking over to a nearby tree and climbing up the trunk. From a branch he leapt up catching the railing to a balcony and pulling himself up as Rommath entered the small enclosed courtyard.

He met the gaze of his lifemate before disappearing through glass door which led to the library. He glanced over at the painting over the fireplace. "Was he a different man back then Tana?" He continued through the library to the hall and startled Thanell standing outside.

"Can't you use doors like a normal elf?" The servant admonished.

He smiled but didn't reply as he walked to the bedroom. Obito stretched out on the bed, the same bed he had shared with Rommath for the past two weeks without touching. The magus had tried a few times but the icy chill sent through their bond had stopped him and eventually he quit trying all together. Some nights when Obito laid with his back to him he could feel Rommath's eyes on him and feel the longing in his heart.

There was a rap on the door and Obito sat up on his elbows as it opened. Rommath came in followed by the tailor who was holding a white suit in his hands. "Your turn to be fitted," Rommath said sitting down on a near by chair.

Obito flopped back on the bed for a moment before rolling off. He turned his back on his mate and slipped out of his simple britches. He took the offered clothes and put them on. As the tailor started putting pins in the hem of his legs he glanced over at the mage watching him.

"Why again must I go?"

"Because it's your mother's joining ceremony, you would be expected to attend." Rommath answered.

The tailor lifted up Obito's arms and checked the length of his cuffs. Obito's glanced toward the bedroom door. "Someone came in the front door and is headed this way quickly …" He sensed a powerful aura. "Um … I don't think they are happy."

Obito found himself pulled over to the washroom and shoved inside with the door shut behind him as the bedroom's doors bust open.

"Father, how dare you!"

The door had failed to shut fully so Obito looked out to see an armored Sin'dorei female glaring at Rommath.

"Ah, Liadrin it has been a long time since you came for a visit … what brings the leader of the Blood Knight's to my humble home?"

"Can it, Father … you know exactly why I am here … even the Outlands are buzzing with your upcoming joining with Amaya Ravenwind. Her mate's corpse has barely begun to rot and already she has moved onto the next mage … what kind of slut is she?"

Obito's eyes flashed and he stepped out into the room. "Excuse me, but does this suit make me look fat?" He said as lightly as he could.

Two sets of glaring eyes looked over at him. "Who are you?" Lady Liadrin demanded.

"I'm the son of the slut," Obito said coldly. The other one blushed and looked taken back for a moment. "This joining is no easier for me, Lady Liadrin, but let us please conduct ourselves with a bit more dignity." Obito said as he moved back over to the tailor so he could finish is alterations. He shivered slightly from the warmth of the bond which went up his spine.

"You are right, forgive me … it was just unexpected." Lady Liadrin said.

"No worries, I'm sure your father and you have a lot to talk about, I should be done soon."

"It's okay; we'll go to the library." Rommath said, opening the bedroom door and ushering his daughter out. His gaze met Obito's for a moment before exiting.

"_She's not as callous as she comes across,"_ he whispered. _"She's been through a lot in her young life."_

Obito shook his head. "I can relate," he answered aloud. _"I had no idea your daughter was still alive, let alone the first Blood Knight of Silvermoon."_

"_There is a lot about me that you don't know, and don't seem too anxious to learn about."_ The last part was laced with sadness as the doors shut.

Obito sighed and let the tailor help him out of the suit. After the other elf had left Obito stretched out on the bed, wondering for a moment how Rommath would explain the naked man with life-bond marks on his arms, lying on his bed if he and his daughter returned, then decided he really didn't care and settled in for a nap.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rommath entered the library to find his daughter standing before the painting of the years before the plague. He took a moment to admire what a beautiful woman Liadrin had turned into. Though her face was no longer the gentle one he remembered. It was now hardened by years of service. "You dishonor her memory by taking another lifemate," Liadrin said without turning toward him. "You promised to be true to her in life and death."

"Forever is a long time, she wouldn't want me to be alone …"

"Bah, I bet there hasn't been a night that you have been 'alone' … you change bed partners faster than most women change shoes. What makes this one so special she earns the title Lady Phoenixfire?"

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice young lady!" Rommath growled.

"Young lady?" she laughed.

"There is more going on than you know," he said.

"That's always your answer … there is more going on than you know … you are not a God, Father. You may have the Prince's favor but there are rumors …"

"And if I listened to every rumor that went around," Rommath said placing a hand on her armored shoulder.

A gauntlet covered hand covered his. "Well, you could have at least told me, your daughter, instead of letting me hear it through the grapevine. Was I even going to be invited to the ceremony?"

"We haven't been on the best terms this past year; I didn't think you would be interested." Rommath said wrapping an arm around her. "We're having a dinner party tonight with some of the socialites would you like to join us?"

His daughter nodded. "It would be an honor, Father."

There was a knock on the door and Thanell stepped inside. "Your guests are starting to arrive; Lady Amaya requests your presence."

Rommath nodded. "Of course I'll be down shortly; I need to go freshen up first." He kissed his daughter on the cheek before leaving the room and heading to the bedroom.

He wasn't surprised to find Obito sprawled out on the bed; his mate had made it into a game these past couple of weeks of tempting him without the desire to follow through. He walked over and ran his fingers lightly up the inner thigh of the sleeping man. His hand was snagged before he reached all the way up.

Pulling his hand back he said, "Our guests are arriving, get up and get dressed. And make sure the long sleeves you wear are buttoned around the cuff to stop them from rising up easily." Obito sat up slowly stretching like a cat on all fours. Rommath ran a hand down his back and then patted him gently on the rump. "Someday, that teasing is going to get you into trouble."

He might as well been talking to a stranger for the cool reaction he got through the life-bond. Sighing he went and got one of his robes, dressing quickly. As he fastened the collar around his face he glanced over at Obito who was lacing up a pair of simple dress boots. He had on black silken pants and a soft green shirt. His red-hair hung freely down his back like always.

"You've learn to control our bond skillfully in a short time."

"Had to for my own survival," Obito said standing. "I'll give you a few minutes head start then join you and mother."

Rommath reached up and traced Obito's jaw wishing for some sort of warmth but all he got was the same distant look he'd received recently. Sighing he kissed the cool cheek and then saw himself out of the room and down to the large foyer where the others were gathered.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Obito waited until the crowd in the foyer had moved into the dining room before leaving the bedroom. He paused outside the door of the library and then tapped on the door opening it. He found Lady Liadrin standing by the hearth. "Dinner is ready, my Lady." He paused and then continued. "You look a lot like your mother; I should have made the connection earlier."

The knight bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, my mother was a wonderful person. Guess we should head downstairs and support our parents."

Obito frowned. "He didn't tell you did he?"

The woman reflected his frown. "Tell me what?"

"You're his daughter …"

"I am afraid my father needs more than blood to prove loyalty, though now you have my curiosity peeked are you going to tell me whatever this deep dark secret is or am I going to have to ask my father in front of his friends?"

Obito sighed and unbutton his cuff pulling up his sleeve to reveal the life-bond scars on his left arm. "Your father didn't soul-bind to my mother, I'm his mate."

"What!"

Obito shut the door and held up his hand. "Please, be quiet … give me a moment to explain!"

"By the Sunwell, this is worse than soul-binding with Amaya … you're a child! Can you even fulfill your role as a soulmate? Wait until I get down there, boy is there going to be some interesting table talk for everyone to hear."

"Wait please," Obito begged standing between her and the exit.

"How in the hell are you going to justify this?" She growled, reaching for the door.

"I was raped while in the Outlands, my soul shattered … your father gave his heart to me so I'd live." Obito said, not looking her in the eyes. The hand on the door fell.

"I … I didn't know," Lady Liadrin said stepping back.

"He and my mother concocted this ruse to protect me, I've only recently completed my sixty-first rank as a Ranger of Silvermoon, there is so much more I need to learn. To give me the freedom to do so, our parents will pretend to be lifemates so I can roam freely and get stronger."

A cool gauntlet lifted his chin so his gaze would reach hers. "My father has much to answer for," she said looking into his eyes. "But for your sake I shall hold my tongue tonight. Shall we go play our parts?"

He buttoned his cuff once more and offered her his arm, she took it. He escorted her down to the crowded dining room. A dozen eyes turned toward them, Rommath gave them a broad smile. "Ah our children have at last arrived."

The men stood as Liadrin took her seat to the right of her Father. Obito took the last empty chair to the left of his mother. Othan and the other cook staff started serving the first course. Dinner moved along quickly with the table chat mostly being politics and the current state of Silvermoon. At one point when a guest asked Rommath if he was excited about the upcoming ceremony, Rommath fondly traced his Mother's cheek and nodded.

This action got a snort followed by a cough from Lady Liadrin. Obito hid his own grin behind a quick drink of wine. Rommath shot him an alarmed look with a quick glance at his daughter.

"Excuse me," Liadrin said taking a sip of her own wine. "Something went down wrong. A toast to a long and happy life for my father and his lifemate," she said her eyes on Obito at the end.

Obito raised his own glass and joined in on the chorus of congratulations. _"He's going to kill me,"_ he whispered to Liadrin.

"_Don't be afraid of him Obito, the fact he has jumped through so many hoops tells me how deeply he has grown to care for you in such a short time. Thank you for letting me in on your secret, I won't tell a soul."_ She replied lifting her glass to him.

"_Excuse yourself from the table, now!"_ Obito flinched slightly at the power behind the words.

He stood and kissed his mother's cheek and bowed to the guests. "My apologies, I must leave your pleasant company. Thank you for your warm welcome and congratulation of my Mother's union, hopefully I'll see you all at the ceremony."

His wishes were returned as he left the dining room and walked up the stairs. When he arrived in the bedroom Hotaru looked up from her bed in the corner. He walked over and offered her an apple which she ate hungrily. "I need you to go to the woods, my friend. I have a feeling things are going to become very heated in here soon and I don't need two souls to contend with." Hotaru nuzzled his neck before flying out the open window and disappearing.

He watched the minutes on the clock tick by slowly, ten minutes felt like an eternity when the room suddenly became alive with energy. He was ready for it and braced himself for the hand that struck the side of his face.

"_It wasn't your place to tell her!" _

Obito wiped the blood from his lip and looked into the eyes of his lifemate. Rommath was furious but didn't have the demented look from that awful night in the hall. _"I deserved that, I'm sorry, I saw her as an ally and I need more people on my side."_

"_Your side … this isn't about sides, it's about you living to reach your prime. The fewer people that know a secret the better it stays that way … a secret!"_ Rommath pulled him close, his arms were trembling.

"_Is that why … my mother doesn't even know my father is alive?"_ Obito asked.

"_Why do you keep chasing that ghost …"_

"_Stop! Just stop it … stop with the lies, the only way you found me in the Outlands is because I cried for help to the man named Rater Grimshade and he sent a message to you. Damn it; don't treat me like a fool!"_

Rommath cupped Obito's face firmly in his hands. _"Bury that name and that information as deep as you can into your heart or I'll be obligated to remove it by force. Your father is on a very dangerous mission for the sake of all Sin'dorei if you haven't already destroyed his chances of success with your unwavering faith in him, that knowledge will sign his death warrant. Ask me no more on the subject for I won't answer."_

He released Obito as the bedroom door opened and Amaya and Liadrin rushed in. "You know you two don't really make convincing actors in this play, it's coming out more like a comedy than a drama." Amaya scolded.

"Luckily, I and Amaya are very good actresses and managed to salvage it." Liadrin said eyeing both of the men.

Obito's head reeled from the information gained. Finally someone confirmed what he had known all these months, his father was alive.

"Obito, are you okay?" His mother asked concerned.

Obito looked at Amaya unable to veil the pain in his eyes. How could his father willing break the life-bond like that, knowing his mate could very well parish from it? What was so damn important he let those two … do what they did to him?

"_Obito, be silent,"_ Rommath warned silently.

"I'm just tired, Mother." Obito said.

"Hmm … well make sure you are getting plenty of rest I'll have Othan brew some tea before you go to bed tonight, should help you sleep." Amaya said.

Obito nodded. "Thank you, Mother. Did our guests seem to buy the ruse?"

"Yes, I didn't sense any traces of doubt, though afraid my reputation might have taken a bruising. Everything is ready for the ceremony in two days."

"All right, then if you'll excuse me think I'll have Winda draw a bath for me and relax for a bit before bedtime. A cup of tea while I do so would be great." Obito said.

"Liadrin you can sleep in your bedroom if you wish," Rommath said. "Or return to the Blood Knight's barracks, whatever you desire."

"I think I'll stay here for the next couple of days, get to know my Father's mates a bit better." Lady Liadrin bowed. "For now I bid you good night."

His mother kissed him on the cheek and promised to send up the tea and passed Winda walking into the bedroom. Obito took Rommath's hand before he could leave. "Join me?" he asked half expecting rejection.

"Of course," Rommath said.

**WARNING! Next chapter has explicit sexual scenes please skip to Chapter 14 if easily offended, will summarize the plot lines at the start of the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A short time later both men sat cuddled in the steaming water of the tub. Rommath had pulled Obito and his own hair up into high ponytails to keep them out of the water. Obito was in front with Rommath's arms lightly wrapped around him.

"_Can I ask you a question?"_ Obito whispered.

"_Depends on the subject,"_ Rommath answered.

"_How did you find me in the Outlands? Once in Shattrath and then with those Blood Elves, I didn't contact you." _

"Ah yes, we should probably remove that anyway," Rommath said aloud.

Obito glanced over his shoulder at the older man, confused. Rommath placed a hand on Obito's left arm near the shoulder and the skin grew cold, then numb. Reaching out of the tub he took a small dagger from the pocket of his housecoat. Wrapping his arm Obito and holding the numb one tightly he whispered. _"Trust me."_ The blade made a small cut in his arm. As blood dripped down and into the water Rommath slipped the edge of the knife under Obito's skin and a moment later a small red gem splashed down in the water. Obito fished it out with his free hand as Rommath used a strap of cloth to create a makeshift band-aid. He then took the gem from Obito and closing his fingers around it chanted a spell causing a burst of flames. When he opened his hand it was empty.

"_It was a tracking beacon implanted in you after your adventure in Blackrock Mountains, your father wanted to keep tabs on you. He, your mother and eventually I could find you in a heartbeat if needed."_ Rommath said pulling Obito back into his embrace.

"_So he could have saved me and chose to send you instead? He let them rape me … all for the sake of this damn mission he's on?"_

"_I warned you, if you don't lie to rest those thoughts I'll steal them from your mind."_

"_I'm sorry, will he survive this or was it a suicide mission? I just wanted to tell him …"_

"_He knows, now please ..."_

"_Rom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you make me sing?" _Obito looked over his shoulder fearful he'd be unwanted.

Eyes of love looked back at him. "I can certainly try," Rommath said. He stood and offered Obito his hand pulling him to his feet. "First I need you to open your heart to me again; it's been closed to me."

"Just don't hurt me," Obito whispered releasing his soul. The warmth of the other entered his body in a rush and he staggered slightly. Rommath caught him and nuzzled his neck giving him gentle kisses. He stepped out of the water and grabbing a plush towel dried himself quickly off then used the same towel on Obito tenderly drying him. Kneeling he brought the towel down each leg his face inches away from Obito's excited manhood.

"Well this isn't going to be much of a challenge," Rommath said as he took heated flesh into his mouth. Letting his tongue massage it while sucking on it lightly, his hands wrapped around Obito's ass kneading it as he suckled. Obito's hands played with his hair as he bucked lightly against his mouth. As predicted it wasn't long before he felt him tense, he waited for the first taste of release to touch his tongue before standing and capturing the soul cry with his mouth, and using his hand to finish Obito's climax. After the soul dance he pulled his mouth away and smiled at the dazed look on his lover's face.

"That was incredible," Obito said.

"Thank you, I do aim to please," Rommath said cleaning himself and Obito up with a warm wash cloth. He then led them back into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Obito eyed Rommath's own hard flesh and reached for it. Rommath stopped him and shook his head. "I'm not as young as you, let's not rush it." He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of oil. "Lay down on your chest, on the bed," he instructed. Obito obediently did as he was told.

He felt something cool pool on his back, as Rommath's strong hands gently started massaging the oil into his skin. Starting with his shoulders and neck and moving down the spine, reaching the tailbone he worked his way back up. Lightly rubbed his arms, commenting he could tell which one Obito used draw his bow. He traced the scars of bonding and then massaged the palm and each finger of both hands.

Afterwards he returned to his back and once again moved down the spine, this time not stopping and rubbed his ass for a moment, then moved to his thighs and lower legs. The massage only ended after his feet and each toe had received the same soothing touch.

After Rommath was finished he slid up Obito's slick body and lightly kissed his neck. "Okay your turn," he said stretching out on his chest and offering him the bottle.

Obito straddled Rommath kneeling. He repeated the massage he had received from the magus, minus the tattooed arms which Rommath kept tucked under his head. Obito admired how perfect his body was, running his fingers down his spine and drawing lazy circles on his buttocks before pressing harder. A small smile came to his lips when Rommath let out a moan of appreciation. He slid an oil slick finger along his crack before moving his hands lower and massaging his legs. He finished his massage the same why Rommath had. Afterwards the mage turned over and had Obito straddle him again, this time his heated manhood pressed against Obito's ass. Rommath pulled him down so their chests met and kissed him deeply letting his tongue slip through Obito's lips. He sensed a moment of uncertainly then Obito's tongue found his. As they kissed Rommath massaged Obito's ass, slipping an oil slick finger into his hole preparing him the best he could for what was about to happen.

At first Obito's body pushed against the intrusion but as he continued to play with the tight opening and deepen the kiss it opened to him. He pulled his finger out and placed the warm flesh of his manhood against it. He thrust up slowly while pushing down on Obito's waist. Obito sat up aligning his body better, his expression a mix of pain and pleasure as Rommath entered him. Once he was completely buried into him Rommath held him still for a long moment until Obito let out a small frustrated sound. "Ride me Obito, like you would astride your Hawkstrider."

"Like I have a giant cock between my legs?" Obito said with a small smile, and started moving the way he was instructed. By now Obito's own manhood was hard again and Rommath took it in his oiled hand rubbing it in pace with Obito.

"Faster," he said.

Obito increased his pace as did Rommath on the heated flesh in his hand. He felt it start to swell and stopped which caused a growl from Obito. "I'm not ready yet, you can't release until I do … work harder my love."

"I'm trying," Obito cried.

"Grip your ass tighter … yeah, like that, milk it out …" Rommath's hand returned pumping and a moment later lips found each other as both sang.

Afterwards Obito collapsed on Rommath's chest exhausted and it was there he fell asleep with the other's arms protectively wrapped around him.


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13 Summary: Rommath removed a small tracking gem from Obito's arm which was used as a beacon to locate him in the Outlands. He no longer needs it, can find his lifemate in a heartbeat. The gem was unknown to Obito. They also shared a night of love making._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Obito's gentle breaths tickled Rommath's neck as the hunter slept. The magus was awake enjoying the lingering feeling of the soul-song. Obito still had a lot to learn when it came to pleasuring his sexual partner but his pure innocence made up for anything lacking. The child had given every piece of his being in the joining, something that he would have to be taught not to do every time because it exhausted the soul.

A powerful aura entered his mind beckoning him. Rommath sighed and pulled Obito close breathing in his scent before carefully moving him off his chest and onto the bed. The air felt chilled, he draped a warm blanket over the naked body of his mate and then slipping a robe on left the bedroom and headed for his laboratory. Chanting a spell to open the barrier he put in place since replacing the door he stepped inside and restored the magical guard before moving into the room.

He walked over to a large glass globe in the middle and placed his hands on it. The tattoos on his arms glowed for a moment and the crystal responded becoming cloudy and as it cleared an image of a Sin'dorei appeared within. Rommath dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"_You summoned me, my Prince?"_

"_I've heard you've taken another lifemate, my dear friend,"_ Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider said.

"_Yes, my Prince, Amaya Ravenwind and I have comfort and love in each other's arms. I didn't think it worthy of reporting you. My humble apologies if I was mistaken."_ Rommath kept his eyes downcast.

"_Even the simplest joys of my servants bring happiness to my own spirit in this barren land. Though I do question your choice in mates who's to determine the path one's heart takes. I would not deny you your love like mine was."_ The rage in the Prince's voice was unmistaken. Then as quickly as it rose it faded. _"Have you been able to talk any sense into Voren'thal? The adventurers he keeps sending this way are getting to be annoying."_

"_Nay the leader of the Scryers refuses to even grant me an audience … something along the lines of calling me your lapdog. However, his tainted touch does not reach Silvermoon; I have found no trace of it and continue your campaign as we agreed. The Sin'dorei here eagerly await your return. Though it would be beneficial if I could give them a time table …" _Rommath stifled a cry of pain from the mental backlash of his Master. _"Forgive me,"_ he said. _"It is not for me to question."_

"_Rom?"_ Obito's tender whisper reached out to him.

"_Go back to sleep, beloved, I'll join you shortly,"_ Rommath answered. He got a sleepy reply and then the link faded.

"_It seems your attention is divided this evening,"_ Prince Kael'thas said.

Rommath's heartbeat increased slightly but that was the only outward sign that he was alarmed by the Prince's observation. _ "Forgive me, it has been a hectic couple of weeks … it's almost over now."_

"_So I understand, two days until the ceremony?"_

"_Yes, my Prince, I wish you could be there but your blessing would be an honor,"_ Rommath said.

"_And you have it, may your bond be long and true, my friend."_ Prince Kael'thas said. _"For Quel'Thalas!" _

"_Thank you, my Prince." _Rommath said._ "For Quel'Thalas!" _

The image and the presence in his mind cleared. Rommath stood slowly, slightly shaken. It was only the second time he'd ever lied to his Lord and it never got any easier. After making sure everything was secure he released the barrier and stepped out into the hall. He was startled to find Obito sitting against the wall, wrapped in a house robe.

The hunter looked up and gave him a small smile. "I didn't want to sleep alone."

Rommath replaced the barrier and helped Obito to his feet, and then holding onto his hand led him back to the bedroom. He slipped the robe off Obito's shoulders at the foot of the bed and lightly kissed his neck, there was no mistaken the warmth that spread through their life-bond.

"By the Sunwell, I've forgotten what it was like being young," Rommath whispered. He lowered Obito down on the bed as the hunter's hands pushed his own robe off. Their nude bodies entwined as Rommath skillfully teased his lover's body until it once again sang. Then he joined his young mate in a restful, dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You look very handsome," Obito said from the chair he sat on.

Rommath glanced at his image in the mirror. He was wearing a white sleeveless robe, with the same high neck of his Grand Magus robes. The day had arrived, shortly all of Silvermoon would witness his bonding to Amaya.

"You'd look better naked and eagle spread on the bed," Obito said with a lustful glint in his eyes.

Rommath let out a chuckle. "You've already climaxed twice since this morning, what have I created?"

"You're the one that taught me how to do so without my soul crying," Obito said standing.

"Aye and you were a bright student and learned quickly," Rommath said taking him into his arms.

"I feel over dressed," Obito said as his own image reflected in the mirror. He was wearing a white suit with long sleeves, a baby blue dress shirt could be seen underneath. He also wore white pants and a pair of matching boots.

"Necessary evil I'm afraid," Rommath said offering him a pair of cotton gloves to put on.

Obito sighed and pulled them on. There was a tap on the door and Thanell entered. "It's time," he said.

Obito lightly kissed Rommath then stepped out of his embrace. "I should go join Liadrin, see you soon."

He left the bedroom and headed down the hall at the base of the stairs stood Liadrin dressed in gleaming armor with a sword strapped to her side. She bowed as he approached and he returned the greeting. "Your Mother sends her love," she said taking his offered arm.

He sent a mental touch returning the love. "Shall we?" he asked.

Liadrin nodded and Thanell opened the front door. They walked out into the crowded Court of the Sun, it was standing room only. A small aisle led the up the ramp in front of the Spire where the ceremony would be held. Obito felt as if all of Silvermoon's eyes were upon him as he walked slowly up, somewhere in the distances soft music could be heard.

Priestess Belestra greeted both of them standing in front of glyph which had been drawn in blood on the ground. She bowed and looked Obito in the eyes. _"Close the connection between you and the Magus the best you can, young Ravenwind … this will by trying on both your souls. We can't have you sing in the middle of the ceremony."_ She warned silently.

Obito nodded slightly and as he and Liadrin stepped off to the side he started doing as she asked, taking the steps Rommath taught him too. The melody got louder and all eyes turned as Rommath. Obito's heart jumped at the sight of his mate. A warm thought touched his mind followed by a more somber one cautioning him to behave.

As soon as Rommath reached the top the melody changed slightly and his mother appeared. She was dressed in a white sleeveless gown with a long train trailing behind her. In her hands she had a bouquet of white roses. She walked proudly with her head held high and her eyes on Rommath. When she reached his side the music stopped and Obito and the rest of crowd knelt on the pillows in front of them.

Belestra stepped forward.

"Brothers and Sisters, we seek many things on our life's journey. We seek riches, power, wisdom, friendship, and love. Riches: If you hold a purse full of gold pieces, are you truly rich? Your bank vault overflows, yet you seek more. Treasures from far off lands are but mere possessions and with time, any meaning held in them fades, dull in your heart and memory. These things do not satisfy the soul.

Power: Power eats the soul of those who crave it. We become blind and single in purpose in our pursuit of it. We lose sight of those around us if they do not suit our plan in gaining that which we crave. Power leaves you lonely, empty … if you submit.

Wisdom: Wisdom is knowledge put into action. These actions can be positive or negative. Be they positive, your soul grows on your life's path. Negative, like power it will consume your soul, leaving you an empty shell.

Friendship: Like the dawning sun, friendship rises softly and warms the heart it shines upon. Those who seek and nurture true friendship never walk alone in these lands. Although friends surround us, in quiet times we still feel a void. A longing to be whole, complete. Friendships add to our lives, but they do not fill the voids in our soul.

Love: The greatest treasure anyone can posses. It is most sought of all that afore mentioned. All your life you can battle for power, travel, and adventure for riches, quest for wisdom, befriend many and never gain the one thing that will make you truly powerful, rich, wise and fulfilled. It is the single thing that can make one totally whole, richer beyond belief, more powerful than anything living or dead.

Grand Magister Rommath and Amaya Ravenwind have found this great treasure. No greater power could they possess. No greater wealth could they need. A wisdom unsurpassed in an aspect many never come to fully comprehend. Their friendship binds them uniquely like no other. In this love they posses all things sought."

The priestess nodded, Rommath and Amaya stepped into the circle of blood. Obito and Liadrin moved to their parents and Obito helped his mother slip the robe off her shoulders baring her breasts and chest. Liadrin did the same for her father. The two elders embraced crossing their arms behind the back of the other. Obito took the offered silken ribbon from Belestra and wrapped it around the crossed wrists of his lifemate and twisted the tails down each arm, tracing the burns on his arms. As he tied the ribbon off at his elbows he stole a glance at Rommath whose gaze was locked on Amaya like it should be.

He stepped back after he was done and was joined by Liadrin once again. Belestra took out the oil and poured it down the ribbons of both, it was specially made to attach to the soul ribbon and not linger on the flesh.

"Rommath Phoenixfire, do you give yourself to her, not only possessions, but devote your life to her? Defend her physical being and soul? Will you support her in times of despair and hardship? Take her as you life's partner in this life and beyond?"

"_I do,"_ Rommath whispered to Obito and then echoed the same aloud.

"Amaya Ravenwind, do you give yourself to him, not only possessions, but devote your life to him? Defend his physical being and soul? Will you support him in times of despair and hardship? Take him as you life's partner in this life and beyond?"

"I do," Amaya replied.

"_I do too,"_ Obito whispered.

Belestra took the small ceremonial candle from near by. "The fire represents the Sunwell, may its flames and the scars left behind remind you of the bond made this day." She went to light the ribbons when the square erupted in chaos.

Shining portals appeared in the sky and from them poured armored and magic wielding Sin'dorei. A hooded invader landed between his mother and mate. "Betrayer!" he yelled.

Rommath easily broke the ribbon which held him bound and blasted the other with a quick spell. Liadrin quickly moved in front of her father and raised her sword. Obito looked around the courtyard all about him Sin'dorei were locked in battle.

"Who are they?" he whispered.

"Sunfury," his mother said appearing beside him. "Sin'dorei who sold their souls to Illidan." She placed a hand on him and a moment later they appeared in the Ravenwind estate. "For the sake of Rommath we must leave this place, if you die …"

Obito sighed and nodded as his mother opened a portal. "Go, I'll be right behind you!" His mother instructed. He paused a second to reach out to his mate but his mind was closed to him. Then he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

_Author's Note: __Wedding ceremony script from my days as an EQ Guide, isn't not mine originally though the name of who wrote it was not on it._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The portal brought him to Orgrimmar, he waited for his mother to appear and the seconds turned to minutes. Through out the orc city he could hear alarm bells sounding. A sense of dread came over him and he called out. _"Mother!"_

"_Only your survival is prudent to Silvermoon's continued existence, I recognized that voice back in the courtyard. I'm sorry I didn't believe you those months ago when you said you saw him alive. I must find out how or why …"_

"_Mother, please …I need you."_

"_Nay you stopped needing me years ago and now with a soulmate you will be well cared for if the worse happens. I must now block your mind from mine; I pray I'll hear your sweet whispers again once battle is done."_ There was a final touch of love then the connection was severed.

The troll that taught portals to the Horde gave him a curious look. "Please send me back to Silvermoon, they are under attack."

The other shrugged. "Do I look like a taxi to you?"

Obito fled the hut and raced toward the center of town knowing he should be able to buy a portal there.

"Obito Ravenwind, halt!"

He stopped and was quickly surrounded by a group of armored orcs. "By order the War Chief you are to follow me," a female armored orc said.

"Please, Silvermoon is under attack …"

"We know, reinforcements are already on their way," she said leading him through the streets. They entered the Valley of Honor and from there to one of the smaller huts in the back. The door was unlocked and Obito was motioned to enter. He started to but stopped as he sensed something was wrong. A rough hand pushed him the rest of the way in. His head instantly clouded and he looked over alarmed as the door shut.

"The War Chief apologizes but we were ordered to detain and hide your presence, the totems outside prevents contact mentally as well as hides you from even the most skilled hunters." He was told through the closed door.

"Please my mate is still in Silvermoon!" He yelled slamming his hand against the door.

"I'm sorry but try not to worry the best soldiers of Orgrimmar, Thunderbluff and the Undercity have answered the cry for aid. Though how we're suppose to tell which Blood Elves are friends and which ones are foes is beyond me."

"Just bash in the heads of the ones that try to kill you," he heard a male voice chuckle.

"You two stay here and slay anyone that approaches, no matter who they are unless it's me."

"Yes, sir!"

Obito knelt on the dirt floor, tears running down his cheek. Once again the strengths of others had decided his life's path.

"Stay alive, Rommath … and please, don't kill my father."

Time passed slowly, the daylight he saw from under his door had long since passed before he heard the approach of another. "Silvermoon is secure, release him."

The door opened and Obito stood, stepping out into the night air. The female orc from earlier in the day had returned, with blood splattered across her armor and the large axe across her back. She gestured to a glowing portal near by. "The mage opened a gateway back to your home, Obito Ravenwind. Though brace yourself, the clean up has just begun."

Obito ran over to the portal and stepped through appearing a moment later in the Spire. Running out of the mage quarters he noticed only the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas was in the throne room, he was sitting down his armor covered with signs of battle.

Racing out of the spire Obito paused to take in the destruction and death that littered the courtyard. Priests and Blood Knights were working their way through the battlefield, mending those that still breathed and bringing those that had fell back alive, if they could. His heart leapt when he caught sight of Liadrin kneeling, his soul told him who her magic was mending. Activating the cheetah within, he raced down the ramp toward them. He saw Rommath gently push his daughter away as he sat up and opened his arms.

He was stopped mid-stride by an armored arm of another around his waist. "It's funny how they cannot tell friend from foe," the blood elf at his side said. He heard Rommath shout as Liadrin stood and charged them, then his world went black as something hard slammed his head from behind.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Obito woke to the gentle touch of another; he opened his eyes and saw it was his mother kneeling over him. The joy of seeing her alive was quickly dimmed as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Her robe was tattered and covered with burn marks and blood. Her usually neatly styled hair hung down the side of her dirt streaked face. He lifted his hand to brush her cheek and noticed it had been wrapped with a light blue cloth, like a bandage from around his palm up his arm almost to his shoulder. His other arm had received the same treatment. The fabric had come from the dress shirt he had worn; he was now bare-chested.

He reached out mentally to her and recoiled from the sharp pain that answered him. Her hand moved to the collar around her neck and he felt the same chill of metal against his own flesh. "Where are we, Mother?" he asked sitting. His head throbbed and he rested it against the wall behind the small cot he was on.

"Somewhere in the Outlands would be my guess, I'm not sure." She sat on the bed beside him and had him lean up. Moving his hair out of the way she placed a wet towel on the bump he now sported. Obito looked more around the room; it had the cot he sat on, a second one across the room, a chamber pot in one corner and the basin that his mother had at their feet filled with water. There were no windows and only one door; the walls were bare and white.

"Is the door locked?" he asked.

"Aye, and sealed with magic."

"How did I get here?" Obito asked.

"I'm not sure, did they take you at Orgrimmar?" she asked.

"No, I was told Silvermoon was secured and allowed to return, an armored Sin'dorei stopped me from reaching Rommath and then … that's all I remember before waking up here."

"The brute dropped you off here like a sack of potatoes a little while ago," his mother said.

"And how did they capture you?" Obito asked.

"I came willingly … with your Father." Amaya looked down. "He's not the same, our life-bond isn't there … I'd hope somehow I could find him again."

Just then the door opened and Obito stood moving protectively in front of his mother. His resolve falter as the man he knew as Grimshade entered. "Father?"

The Sin'dorei opened his arms and Obito stepped into them for an embrace. "Obito no!" his mother cried.

The arms wrapped around him like a vice. "Shut up, whore …" his father growled.

Obito tried to pull back but was held fast. His father's aura felt wrong it was cold, it hurt. "Mother help!"

"Tyilo release him, you're killing him!" Amaya ran over and grabbed the arms which held her son. She screamed in pain.

Something changed in his father's eyes and his hold released, Obito crumbled to the floor his vision blurred. "You tapped me," he gasped.

"No … I drained you," his father said calmly as he opened the door. "You come here!" He commanded.

A female Sin'dorei entered the cell.

"Recharge the boy, I'm afraid my powers got the best of me and we're not finished with these two yet."

"Yes, Master Grimshade," she said kneeling and taking Obito's face into her hands. "For Quel'Thalas!" she cried and placed her mouth on his. Before he could react a massive surge of energy entered him from their kiss. He caught the girl in his arms as she collapsed.

His father picked the woman up by her long hair and tossed her out the door. "Someone clean up this husk, she served her purpose." He looked over at Obito. "How do you feel?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Obito whispered. Then louder said, "I feel refreshed, what did she do … is she going to be alright?"

"She's dead and in terms you can understand, she revitalized your soul with the energy of her own. Now I must borrow the slut here, she has knowledge I need … you be a good little boy and behave." His father grabbed his mother around the wrist; Obito could see both hands were badly burned from where she had tried to help moments ago.

"No!" Obito yelled standing. He was frozen as ice grew up around his feet from a frost nova and could only watch as the door shut behind the two of them. The spell broke as soon as the exit was sealed once more.

Obito slammed his fists against the door until his hands started to throb, then sat down on one of the cots. His fingers went to the cold manacle around his neck; he was getting too used to the fuzzy feeling involved in having his magic forcefully lowered. The collar back in Blackrock Mountains was stopped when three of Silvermoon's greatest mages had funneled their powers into it. There was no way he had that same power, but his soul was connected to one that did.

Closing his eyes he concentrated focusing on the blazing passion within his heart. Obito was unable to communicate with Rommath mentally but he wondered about the soul-bond. The fire within waiver and he knew it was his mate answering. He pulled at the energy drawing at the magus's inner strength; he felt Rommath pull away and answered by trying harder. Suddenly the barrier burst and Obito's body was flooded with the might of the Grand Magister of Silvermoon.

Obito's gripped the collar once more and deluged the device with his newly acquired power. It started to grow hot to the touch.

"Grab him!" A squad armored Sin'dorei raced through the door and Obito found himself thrown against the ground.

"Drain him, quickly!"

The hunter struggled against his captors as he felt the strength gifted to him leached away. He was dragged to his feet, four casters were standing in the room, and each of their hands had a bright blue bolt of energy coming from their fingers and focused on Obito.

"His levels are back to normal, you are dismissed." One of the armored Blood Elves said. The castors stopped their magic and left the room. Obito was still being restrained and the one that had spoken came over and checked the collar around his neck.

"It's still functioning, you can release him." Obito's arms were freed, at the same moment the one in front of him slammed an armored fist into his unprotected abdomen. Obito dropped to his knees, an arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I really have no idea what and the hell you were doing or where that power came from, but you pull something like that again and I'll …"

"And you will do what, Private?"

Obito looked up as his father entered the room. His mother was no where to be seen.

"Um … it's Captain, Master Grimshade." The other said bowing slightly.

"Not anymore now get the hell out of here before I demote you to kitchen boy."

"Yes, sir …" The downgraded man gave Obito a look of pure hatred as he and the rest of his men left the room.

Obito stood his arm protectively across his abdomen. "Where is Mother?" he asked

"Don't concern yourself with that trash, she'll be returned to you shortly." His father walked over and lifted Obito's hand from his stomach and rested his own against it, the pain lessened.

"When did you get healing abilities?" Obito asked.

"Oh I've picked up a thing or two while here in the Outlands." He stepped back and stared at Obito. "Where did that power come from, son?"

"I'm a Ravenwind, it's in my genes."

Obito's head was snapped right as his father slapped him. "Enough falsehood, you haven't even reached your highest ranking as a ranger yet … there is no way you would have that sort of power … so where did it come from?"

"I'm a Ravenwind, you may have dishonored the name but I will never."

Again he was backhanded. "I can keep this up all day … again I ask you where?"

Obito eyed his father coldly and didn't say anything. He caught the hand headed for his face and twisted it sharply until he heard bones break and then released it. "Where is my mother, your lifemate?"

"That whore is no longer my wife; she has thrown herself into the arms of that bastard." His father said placing a hand over his broken wrist. Obito could tell he was healing it.

"Stop talking about her like that, you have no idea the hell she went through these months while you've been doing who knows what. You left her! It wasn't the other way around."

"You've really grown into a disobedient child in my absence, perhaps its time I remind you of your place." His father chanted a spell and Obito found himself thrown face first against the wall in a chilly blast of air, his arms shackled to the wall with jagged rings of ice. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his father's hands starting to glow with the embers of fire; his eyes had the same manic look he'd seen in Rommath once.

"_You know most magi at my level go crazy from the corruption of their magic. I feel I keep myself grounded by not losing touch with my humanity." _Rommath's words came back to him, his father without a soulmate had lost his humanity, and all that he had left was his magic.

"You swore you'd never burn me again," Obito growled. There was no fear in his gaze or his words, only venom.

The flames faded as his father took off the belt around his waist. "That I did, I never used my belt on you as a child … perhaps if I did you would have turned out better." The leather came down hard across his back. "Let's see, how about a lash for every year … that would be twenty, correct?" The belt marked his back again.

Obito stood silently as the flogging continued; watching drips of water fall down from his wrists from the ice shackles, dampening the bandages still wrapped around his forearms. Around the tenth lash he said, "Coward, I don't know who the hell you are but you are not my father."

There was another blow across the shoulder blades. "All those times I've been telling you that and now it finally sinks in. I haven't been your father in many months, boy. I gave that up for power and believe me it was the best trade I ever did." Rater Grimshade let out a dark laugh, "now you made me lose count guess I'll start over … one …"

_Later That Evening …_

The door to Obito's cell opened and his mother was thrown in. He caught her before she fell and helped her over to one of the cots. Her robe looked more torn than before and her eyes seemed dimmed. "Mother?" Obito whispered.

Her eyes focused and he saw incredible sadness in them. "He raped me … I tried not to but my soul sang and … he didn't answer it … by the Sunwell what happened to my Tyilo?"

Obito ran a hand down his mother's dirty hair and shook his head. "He's not a strong as you Mother, without your bond he's lost his direction all he has is his lust for power."

"My Tyilo is still there I know it," Amaya coughed and Obito wiped the blood that spilled from her lips and down her chin. She reached up and brushed a tear that had escaped down his cheek. "Shh … I'm not dead yet, I just need to rest."

Obito nodded. "They gave me a tray of food earlier; I saved some for you … would you like something?"

"Maybe just a drink of water," she said as she coughed again.

Obito turned to get the requested drink from nearby. "Obito!" his mother cried out alarm.

He swore softly and turned back with the water in his hand. "It's not as bad as it looks," he said slipping an arm under her head and lifting it for a drink.

She took a couple of sips before turning away. "I'll fix it later; for now I need to rest … I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mother … go to sleep, I'll watch over you this time." Obito kept rubbing the top of her head until her breathing steadied and she fell asleep.

Afterwards he moved to the other cot and stretched out on his chest, pulling his hair off his butchered back. The cuts and welts stung but paled in comparison to the pain he felt inside.

"Father … Rommath … please save us one more time, I swear it will be the last time, I will get stronger … please," he whispered before closing his eyes and giving into the exhaustion that racked his body.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The door to his cell harshly closing woke him. Obito pushed himself slowly out of bed, he felt feverish. His heart leapt when he noticed the bed across the way was empty, his mother was gone. In front of the door was a bowl of some sort of hot mush and a glass of water. There was no spoon, Obito ended up using two fingers to scoop up the cereal and licking them clean. He ate half and drank the same amount of water leaving the rest for his mother.

Afterwards he limped over to the door, his back felt like he'd been beaten with a hot poker. He tapped lightly on the door. "Is there anyone there?"

A cold chuckle answered him. "You're a mighty hunter of Silvermoon, can't you tell?"

Obito's hand moved to the collar that kept his magic sealed. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well this morning, and I think the cuts on my back are infected. I can tend to them myself if you could give me some bandages."

"Other than food and water your needs will be met by Master Grimshade, I'm sure he'll be visiting you soon ..."

Obito rested his feverish head against the cool metal of the door sighing before moving back over to bed and laying gingerly down. The morning passed slowly with Obito lapsing between alertness and unconscious. Once on the border of wakefulness he sensed the fire within him began stir. He sat up and pressed a hand against his chest answering it the best he could. At that moment the door to his cell opened and his father and guards stormed in.

Without speaking his father roughly took one of Obito's hands in his and ripped at the soiled bandages around his wrist revealing the life-bond marks. "Who is your mate?" he growled.

Obito hung his head and didn't answer. "Hold him," his father commanded and the guards pulled Obito to his feet, holding his arms fast.

"Please, no … my back can't take anymore …"

"Then I'll just aim lower, strip him!" His leggings were roughly torn off and the first welt landed across his backside, followed a moment later by another across the back of his thighs.

"Who is your mate?"

The fire within him started to boil and Obito sensed the powerful aura a moment before Rommath appeared, his first spell melted armor and flesh of the two that held him. "I'm the proud lifemate of Obito Ravenwind," Rommath said wrapping an arm around his mate.

"Traitor!"

Rommath cast a quick fire shield to absorb the fireball cast his way. He followed through by casting a second spell which sealed the door to their cell. Obito could hear the angry shouts of his captors on the other side. "Tyilo, I don't know when you lost your soul but for the sake of all Sin'dorei I must destroy you."

"Try, my old teacher … you will find in these last few months my power has grown tenfold." His father let out a maddening laugh as he launched a batch of fireballs.

Rommath again absorbed the attack and started chanting his rebuttal when the room erupted with energy. Obito was pulled into his mate's embrace and then down to the ground still held close.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice commanded.

Obito looked up into the enraged eyes of the leader of all Sin'dorei, Prince Kael'thas. Across the room his father had also dropped to his knees his gaze lowered.

"I asked a question, I demand an answer!" The Prince said again.

"My lifemate was stolen by this man, I came to retrieve him." Rommath said.

"Him?" Obito was pulled to his feet, his cheek flushed slightly as the Prince looked over his nude body. "Rommath, you said your lifemate was Amaya Ravenwind."

"I lied to protect my true one, the son of Amaya and Tyilo, Obito Ravenwind." Rommath said. Obito was alarmed at the humble tone of his mate.

"You lied to me?" The rage in the Prince's voice was undeniable.

Rommath threw himself on the ground at the Prince's feet. "He's young I am ashamed of my weakness to flesh. Please forgive me; I got so caught up in the ruse to make all of Silvermoon think Amaya was my mate it carried over."

Obito's eyes turned to his father who was kneeling silently, then back to the Prince when he felt a warm finger trace a path between his nipples.

"And why was it important to let Silvermoon think that, well other than it getting out that you like to rape children?"

Obito opened his mouth but was silenced by a spell.

"It was to protect Obito once news gotten out that he was my soulmate many would have tried to get to me through him, this way he would be free to do what he wished."

"You hear that child all of this to protect you," the Prince placed a hand over the tattoo on Obito's chest. "Just because Rommath and your father have been loyal servants, I grant you a gift Obito Ravenwind."

The Prince's hand began to glow and when he pulled it back the Ravenwind tattoo had been replaced. "There my own personal mark, there are very few that will raise their sword to you now." He let Obito go and he fell to his knees.

"Thank you," he whispered unsure if he was aloud to talk.

Rommath repeated the words. "Thank you, Master."

"You have all failed me this day, do not think this will be forgotten or go unanswered. But for now, take your child-mate and leave Rommath." The Prince said.

"Wait, what about my mother?" Obito cried. Rommath wrapped a hand firmly around his mouth.

"That woman is no longer any concern of you or of Silvermoon, is that understood Rommath?"

"Yes, my Lord, thank you."

Obito was hauled to his feet as Rommath opened a portal.

"Hold," his father finally spoke.

Standing he moved over to Obito. The worn out hunter turned away and placed his face against Rommath's shoulder. He felt the warm touch of fingers against his neck, a moment later the collar came off.

"You may leave now," his father said stepping back.

Rommath directed him toward the portal and with one last glance back at the man named Rater Grimshade Obito stepped inside.

**WARNING: Next chapter has explicit sexual scenes please skip to Chapter 20 if easily offended, will summarize the plot lines at the start of the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Startled gasps greeted Rommath and Obito as they landed in the Spire. Rommath didn't try to explain as he teleported them both into the bedroom at their estate. Gently laying Obito down on the bed his eyes flared as he examined the punishment inflicted on his mate's back.

"Seems I was late again, beloved. I'm truly sorry, the barriers put around Tempest Keep made it hard to pinpoint you." He cast a spell filling a nearby basin with ice, followed by a fireball which melted it into steaming water. Taking a cloth he gently started washing the blood and grime of Obito's back.

"I feel hot, Rom, I think something got infected …"

"Aye," Rommath said. Silently he called out to his daughter. _"Liadrin, I require your aid."_

He continued to clean Obito's cuts and a few minutes later the bedroom doors opened and his daughter raced inside. She didn't say anything just pushed Rommath aside and stood over Obito. Chanting softly her magic started mending cuts. Soon the magus watched the last cut across his mate's thigh close and disappear leaving his flesh unmarked.

Liadrin lowered her hands breathing heavily. "He'll be okay now, Father. The cuts had started an infection but I cured that as well." Her finger brushed back the hair which had fallen across Obito's face, as he slept. "He'll probably sleep for awhile."

Rommath handed her a glass of water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, what happened to him?" She asked.

"I rescued him from … the Outlands."

"Father how much longer are you going to defend the actions of the Prince? The citizens of Silvermoon might have bought your fabrication of how the Sin'dorei that attacked the city were rogues working independently from the will of the Prince but I'm not that brainless."

"That was the truth, the Prince would never attack Silvermoon, his people are the only reason he is doing what he is in the Outlands, for our survival."

"I swear, Father, I hate to see you reduced to anyone's lapdog even the Prince's."

"I serve our leader with honor," Rommath said his eyes flashing slightly.

Liadrin sighed and bowed. "I need to return to my duties, Father. Please don't hesitate to call on me if you need to."

After she had left Rommath slipped out of his robe and climbed into bed beside Obito, he laid on his side watching his mate sleep.

"_Rommath Phoenixfire, you are to report to Tempest Keep to answer for your deceit against your Lord. Prince Kael'thas has kindly granted you until midnight to arrive to spend time with your mate."_

Rommath sighed as the voice faded from his head and bent down to kiss Obito lightly on the neck. He sent a mental command to Thanell to not disturb him no matter what, he only had a few short hours to spend with his mate, and he was unsure what the future held for them.

"Forgive me," he whispered as he lightly kissed his way down Obito's spine. "I need you to wake up." Standing he went to the washroom and filled the bath the same way he had done the basin earlier. It took a few more fireballs before he was happy with the water's temperature. He returned to the bedroom and as gently as he could woke Obito. His mate obediently followed him to the bath, his head still hazy with sleep.

Rommath helped Obito into the tub, leaning his head against the far side letting his hair spill out onto the floor. Instead of joining he knelt down on the tile floor and taking the soap gently started washing him. He took his time, trying to engrave everything about him into his heart. He ran a soap slicked hand up both long ears, across the high boned cheeks, down his slender neck, across his muscular chest. His fingers lingered for a moment on the mark on Obito's chest before moving to his arms and hands.

He lifted Obito's leg out of the water. Gently washing the foot and then moving the soap higher up his leg. He did the same for the other leg. "You missed something," Obito said with an impish grin.

Rommath returned the grin and not taking his eyes of his mate's gaze he slipped his hand into the water and rubbed the bar of soap between his legs. Letting the soap go he continued to massage Obito's balls and wrapped his slick fingers around his harden flesh. Obito bucked slightly and let out a sigh of disappointment as Rommath pulled his hand back.

"Scoot up," Rommath instructed. After he did, Rommath tilted Obito's head back until his hair was submerged and taking the shampoo washed the grime and blood out of his crimson locks. After he rinsed all the soap off him, he had Obito stand and dried him off. Taking just a moment to flick his tongue across the tantalizing heated flesh, he took Obito's hand and led him back to the bedroom.

As they reached the bed Obito twisted around and caught him by surprise pushing him down on the comforter. His mate quickly straddled him, crushing his lips against Rommath's. The mage wrapped a hand through Obito's damp hair and deepened the kiss. Obito moved his hips pressing his manhood against Rommath's own heated flesh.

Rommath's hands moved to Obito's waist and he pushed him up slightly breaking contact. "My love I have a favor to ask," he said, his voice ragged with passion.

"Anything," Obito said as he kissed him again.

Gently separating their bodies, Rommath rolled over so he was on his chest. He pulled his knees up slightly raising his ass into the air. "Take me … please."

He could sense the uncertainty from Obito in their shared bonds. Rommath had been the aggressive one in their relationship, this was the first time he'd offered to be the submissive one. He felt his mate's lips against his flesh as he kissed his ass, followed by his tongue darting out tasting the warm flesh.

"Grab the oil from the drawer," Rommath commanded his voice raw.

He heard the drawer open and a moment later the cool touch of something slick trickled down his crack. Obito's finger chased the oil and it stopped at his tight hole. He spread his legs slightly as he lifted his ass. Obito pressed into his tightness and he let out a soft moan. His reaction encouraged his young lover and he soon felt his limit stretched as two oil slick finger slid in and out with ease.

"Take me," he growled.

The fingers left and a moment later he felt the hard head of Obito's cock pressed against him. He pushed back as they joined easily. Obito started thrusting and Rommath let out another groan of pleasure. The dance continued longer than Rommath thought his mate was capable of, but soon he felt the first signs of release.

"Don't sing," he said. "I want to feel every moment."

Obito shuddered and a moment later he felt warmth fill his ass. After a couple finishing thrusts Obito collapsed across Rommath's back breathing heavily, from the release of passion. Rommath flipped over and soon had Obito straddled, his arms pinned to his side by Rommath's legs. He sat on his mate's chest, his cock inches from Obito's lips. He started stroking it, his lover struggled slightly. "Shh … just watch this time, you need to learn how to pleasure yourself in case I'm not available," Rommath instructed.

He closed his eyes and let his fingers bring enjoyment to himself. It wasn't long before he felt his own climax approaching. He sat up and pressed his cock against Obito's lips who obediently opened them. He exploded into his mouth, and shuddered slightly as Obito sucked on the tip drawing out every last drop.

That evening after their souls had sung more than once, Obito was asleep in the bed. Rommath stood nearby putting the finishing touches on his outfit. He bent down and kissed Obito's forehead. "I pray I'll return to your side shortly," he said. He chanted a spell as the tattoos on his arms started to glow. A portal appeared and he stepped inside.

He knelt when he arrived on the other side and didn't fight as he hands were quickly grabbed. His robe was torn, revealing his back. "By the order of Lord Kael'thas you are to receive a hundred lashes." Rommath nodded and standing pulled his hair off his back and lowered his head.

"When you are ready, Master Grimshade."

"With pleasure," his old comrade said as the first blow cut at his skin.

An hour later the whipping was finally done, Rommath felt the presence of his Lord enter the room. He dropped to his knees but was quickly pulled back to his feet by the shackles around his wrists. Kael'thas firmly grabbed Rommath's chin. "Look into my eyes," he commanded.

Rommath stared into the flames which danced madly in the Prince's eyes.

"You have broken my heart today, Rommath Phoenixfire and now it's time to return the favor." He released him and Rater Grimshade took his place in front of the beaten mage.

"Look into his eyes, Rommath and think of your beloved mate … the way his long red hair pools around his nude body. The way his body tastes on your tongue." Unwillingly the image of Obito came to his mind's eye, as it did he felt a foreign presence in his mind and a feeling of dread came to him.

"By the Sunwell, no … please don't do this!" He begged.

"Fight me, please," Rater said with a nasty sneer on his lips.

"Please, we're life-bonded you're not only hurting me … you'll destroy my mate. Please don't take him from me!"

"Precautions have been taken to protect young Ravenwind from your follies," his Prince said appearing behind the other. "So tell me what did he taste like?"

A single tear fell down Rommath's cheek as the knowledge was lost to him.


	21. Chapter 20

_Summary: After spending a final night in the arms of his Lifemate, Rommath is ordered to return to Tempest Keep and be punished for the deceit against his Prince. There he is whipped by Rater Grimshade and his memories are stolen. The Prince promised Obito wouldn't be harmed._

**Chapter Twenty**

"Master Rommath!" At Thanell's cry Obito dashed out of the library and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. His mate had gone missing most of the day and he had been unable to contact him. He threw himself at the Magus as he stood in the door.

"Be careful, Master Obito, he's badly injured."

"Who in the hell is this child?" Rommath growled as he let his servants support him.

Obito blinked and tried to calm him through their soul bond he was surprised to find an icy chill instead of the typical burning. "Rom?" he said.

"You speak to me awful familiar for one I do not know."

"Master it's your lifemate, Obito … what did those villains do to you?" Thanell said.

"My what?" Rommath growled his wounds suddenly forgotten.

Obito held up his life-bond scarred arms. "Why can't I feel your soul anymore?"

"Because it was never there? Has this whole house gone mad?" The magus held up his own tattooed arms and Obito was shocked to see only the old life-bonding scars for many years ago. His were no longer there.

"Master Obito please go to the room your mother had, we'll take care of the Master … please just go."

Obito shook his head in confusion and turned to leave. "Wait, you're Tyilo's son aren't you?" Rommath asked.

"Yes," Obito said softly.

"How are he and your mother?" Rommath asked.

Obito shook his head and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom his mother had stayed in. It had already been cleared of her personal belongings. He sat down on the bed and tried again to find the soul link, it was gone.

He listened to the flurry of activity outside the door; it took all his resolve not to run to his mate. Time passed slowly and sun had long been set when there was a knock on his door. A moment later Lady Liadrin entered, in her hand was a tray. "Othan fixed you some dinner, Obito."

"Does he remember me?" Obito asked as he took the tray and set it down on a nearby table.

"I'm sorry; he seems to have forgotten the last several months … he doesn't remember the attack on Silvermoon, or saving you." Liadrin said. "Our best healers are with him now, trying to amend it … but you should brace yourself for the worse."

"But we're soul-mates how does someone forget a soul-bound? It's not there … I've tried …"

"Sometimes things work out the way they were meant to be; perhaps this is for the best? You were thrust into a life you didn't want; now you can continue down a path of your own choosing." She kissed his cheek and left.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "But I was happy, for the first time in a long time. I don't want to be alone again."

A soft presence touched his mind. _"Your mate will return to you when your souls sing as one."_

"_Mother!"_ Obito tried to find her but she was gone. He frowned, how were their souls suppose to sing when the bond which connected them was no longer there?

He stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. The doors were open and he saw various priests standing around the bed. Thanell caught his arm. "You shouldn't be here."

Obito pulled his arm free and approached the bed. Rommath seemed to be sleeping; Obito had never seen his mate asleep. He had always fallen asleep after Obito and gotten up first. Ignoring the cries of protest he crawled into the bed and laid down next to Rommath. "Don't leave me, Rom," he whispered wrapping an arm around his chest.

His arm was roughly grabbed and pulled back; he looked over into the angry eyes of the magus. "Child, please see yourself out of my bedroom …"

"I'm your mate, damn it … I've slept beside you for the last month … why don't you remember?" The gaze of the other softened slightly.

"Seems I have lost a lot of memories, I don't know how but will find out the answers. However, I do know there is no way I would have life-bonded to the likes of you. Now leave before I have you removed."

Thanell took Obito's arm and led him out of the room. "I'm sorry Master Obito," he said as he shut the doors to the bedroom.

Obito walked back down to the guest bedroom and after entering locked the door behind him. Last night's love making session was still fresh on his mind. Rommath had revealed every piece of his soul to him, and now it seems it had been a good-bye of sorts. Stripping he climbed under the sheets of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to remember every detail of their final moments together as lifemates, it were these memories that lingered on his mind as he fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Rommath watched the young hunter pack his bags, taking armor out of the large walk-in closet. It had been two days since he returned from Tempest Keep at least that is where he assumed his memory had been taken. He wondered what had happened these past few months which had angered his Prince enough to erase it from his mind, he considered himself lucky it had only been his memory, there were a lot worse things that could have happened.

He felt a little pity toward the child that had insisted he was his lifemate. It had to be true because his loyal servants backed up the claim; however the bond was no longer there. And though he did find Obito attractive to look at, he was sure his old friend Tyilo wouldn't be happy to find out his teacher was sleeping with his son. He frowned when he thought of Tyilo, he had been unable to contact him or Amaya these past couple of days, and he wondered where they were.

"Boy, where are your parents?"

Obito looked over at him; he saw a moment of indecision on his face and then a look of resolve. "I'll answer that question but for a price …"

"Hmm … and what do you want?"

Obito set the packs down and motioned toward the bed. "One final tumble in the sheets with you," he said.

Rommath let out a chuckle. "What makes you think that information is worthy of such a pleasure?"

"Because in the months lost to you, you tried to kill my father … and I'd bet you want to find out why."

Rommath nodded. "Who am I to turn down the sexual request of a handsome Sin'dorei? It has been an awhile …"

"It's been three days," Obito said approaching the magus. Rommath kept his arms at his side as the hunter quickly worked on the hidden buttons of his robe, giving more proof to his claims this wasn't his first time. As his neck was revealed soft lips kissed it sending shivers down his body. Gentle hands pushed the robe of his shoulders, baring his chest.

"It's strange," Obito said as his hands wrapped around his waist.

"And what is that my red-headed imp?" Rommath asked as he worked on the clasps of Obito's tunic. A moment later it joined his robe on the floor.

"I've never touched you intimately without feeling the reaction between our soul-bond; it's like making love to a stranger."

"Regardless of what you think, you are a stranger to me. But you've started something that you will finish." Rommath growled as he took Obito's hand and pressed it against his hardened manhood.

"Of course beloved," Obito said sliding down to his knees.

Hours later Rommath listened to the heartbeat of the other beat hard against his chest. The hunter was straddling him as they laid in bed, he knees wrapped around his waist and head resting against his neck. Rommath had just climaxed again deep inside him.

"Well, you have proven your claims over and over that you know how to please me." Rommath said as he ran a hand across Obito's sweat streaked back

Obito chuckled into his neck. "I had a good teacher."

"However, you have yet to release even once, am I unattractive to you?"

"No!" Obito said sitting up and looking down at him with concerned eyes. "I can't, I mean … I just miss the bond."

Rommath eyed the heated flesh resting against his abdomen. "Your body seems to be begging for release. Let me try one more time." He gently twisted their bodies so they laid facing each other. Wrapping a hand around Obito's hardened manhood he slowly started to pump it. Obito closed his eyes. "Open your eyes; I want to see the flames dance within as you peak."

The pain and desire reflected in the gaze took Rommath's breath away. "I'm sorry I can't be the man you remember, young Ravenwind." The flesh in his hand started to swell as Obito's head tilted back, his mouth opening slightly. The first touch of warmth sprayed across his stomach. At the same moment soulful wails escape from Obito.

Startled Rommath placed his lips over Obito's capturing the soul cry. Though without a bond he couldn't stop the recoil … then something astonishing happened his soul did answer. Like two rivers joining their souls mingled and embraced. Pulling back Rommath let out a scream of his own as his mind exploded with images as the last six months came back to him in a rush, he remembered everything. Gasping he closed his eyes and reopened them to see his lifemate limp, blood trickling down from his nose. His soul's answer had almost come too late.

"_Rom?"_ Obito's whisper was faint, exhausted.

"_Yes, you did it beloved. Your father hasn't sold his soul after all, though he has much to answer for. He locked the information away in my head, with his son having the only key to get out. I'm so sorry, Obito."_

Obito's hand moved to his chest. _"Our bond hasn't returned. Why? Who has the power to shatter soul-bonds but leave the elves involved intact … well mostly intact."_ Obito blinked as his face became wet from tears that fell from Rommath. He reached up and gently brushed one away on the cheek of the magus. _"It's okay as long as you are safe, I'd do it again."_

"_Nay, it's time for you to live your own life, thank you for giving me back mine. And I don't mean just these past couple of days; I mean these last months will always bring joy to me."_

"_Rom?"_

"_Shh… sleep now, all will be well when you awaken."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too Obito Ravenwind and always will."_


	23. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Ah good, your awake."

Obito stretched and looked over at the Sin'dorei who stood at the door to his bedroom. "And you are?" he asked as the dragonhawk floated over to him. He rubbed her beak.

"My name is Thanell, your mother hired me before she left to join your Father in the Outlands … don't you remember."

"Ah, that's right … I'm suppose to pretend they are dead so they can do their covert operation." Obito stretched his unmarked arms over his head again. "I'll never understand my parents."

Thanell smiled and offered Obito a tray with breakfast on it. "I have your bags packed, the best blacksmiths and leatherworks have upgraded your armor and weapons … you should be well prepared for the Outlands."

"Thank you Thanell, I'll leave after breakfast."

Later that morning Obito walked up the ramp to the spire headed for the orb which would transport him to the Undercity. He bowed at the leaders to Silvermoon, which got him a smile from Halduron Brightwing and a nod from the Regent Lord. He glanced over at Grand Magister Rommath, that mage always gave him the creeps with the way his face was half shrouded; you could never tell what he was thinking. And today was no different as a chill ran down his spine.

He saluted. "For Quel'Thalas!"

"For Quel'Thalas!" The three replied and he raced up the ramp and onto whatever adventure waited for him next.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

_Or should I say to be continued, a firm believer in happy ever after … so someday there will be a follow up._


End file.
